Littles: The New Wave: Full On
by galindapopular
Summary: Adulthood hits the littles and it hits hard. Can they live in a world of careers, grad school, marriage and family?
1. 3 Years Later: Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last story. I think this is the end my friends (I've said it before, I know) I'm not out and out declaring, but I think it's time.**

**Summary: Adulthood hits, and it hits hard. Gordon and Bella begin a marriage as she starts law school and he plays in the NFL and Kevin joins them trying to navigate parenting Gabriel. Cal and Carmen consider doing a movie together. Hunter and Anne attempt a serious relationship, which does not stop them from being Hunter and Anne, and Eddie begins grad school at USC determined to get Ellie back. And that's all just the beginning  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: 3 Years Later: Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda  
**

"Gordon!" The little boy charged at him and Gordon Conway laughed. "You're back."

"I am," Gordon nodded. "Where's Mommy?"

"Studying," he shrugged. "You got sacked a lot yesterday, she was pretty mad about it." Gordon smiled.

"Gabe, my man," he shook his head, "you will someday understand that your mommy gets mad about really stupid things sometimes."

"Hey Gordon," PJ Cameron walked over. "Gabe, dude, let your step dad get in the door before you tell him that he's too slow to let go of the ball on running plays and that's why the O Line always catches him."

"I begged her to fire you and hire some nice older eastern European woman who knows nothing about football," Gordon shook his head.

"You can't fire PJ!" Gabe said. "He's my best friend."

"I'm his best friend," PJ grinned. "Come on Gabe, Mom said you could stay up until Gordon got home, then bed."

"Night buddy," Gordon said and kissed him. "She's in the office?"

"Yeah," PJ said. "She's studying torts. So you've got a fun night ahead of you."

"She wants to fight?" He grimaced. "Doesn't she normally call Kevin when she wants to do that? Or yell at you?"

"Kevin wasn't home and I hid," PJ nodded. "Welcome back." Gordon laughed and walked through the living room to a small office where his wife Bella Riley was sitting looking through a very large book.

"Hi," he said, leaning against the door.

"You hold on to the ball too long on running plays," she said. He looked at her. "When you get sacked, Gabriel gets scared."

"Gabriel gets scared?" He said. She looked at him. "Not his mother?" She smiled. "I missed you." She stood up and kissed him.

"I missed you too," she whispered. They kissed again and she slid her hands on his chest.

"Bella," he said, and pulled her arms off, "come on, after tonight's game I'll know if we're in the playoffs and I can focus."

"Gordon, I miss my husband," she sighed. "I want you to close that door and take me on the desk." He looked at her.

"What's going on?" He asked. She shrugged. "Leigh, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Kevin um," she sighed. "He's just being Kevin, I," he looked at her. "He's frustrated that we moved when you got traded, that's all. He misses Gabe."

"Did he threaten you?" Gordon asked. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't like that," she said. "He wants him for Christmas." Gordon nodded.

"And you said no," he sighed.

"We spend Christmas in Minnesota," she shrugged. "We always have, and I get that Kevin hasn't seen him but neither have my parents, and," she rubbed her temples. "Why did you leave the Ravens again?"

"Because of ten million a year?" Gordon laughed. Bella smiled. "Because this way you get to go to Columbia law school, and Gabriel goes to a nice private school," she looked at him. "And you know, the Jets aren't in the division with The Vikings, so my dad's less pissed at me." She laughed and kissed him. "Give Kevin Christmas, Leigh, come on! He's been good this year. And you know being far away isn't just tough on him, it's tough on Fulton and Tanya, and you owe them."

"You know what else he asked for when I talked to him?" She said.

"For you to leave me and move back to DC and marry him?" He asked. She nodded. "Amazing, he never lets up on that one." She laughed. "Why don't you two just draw up something legal?"

"Because we're law students and the children of lawyers," she shook her head. Gordon looked at her. "Contracts scare us, because we're afraid we'll get too stuck on it, and forget about Gabe's needs."

"Your dad would do it," he said.

"God, I hate when you and my dad are on the same side of things," she shook her head. "It's unnatural, and once the clock runs out on the Monday night game you had better be naked in our bed." She kissed him.

"Yes ma'am," he winked and walked out.

* * *

"You're not going to that meeting," Anne Callins said. Her twin brother Calvin looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Cal, it's a mistake."

"You know, everyone else tells me all the time that this is going to change my career," he said. "You're the only person that thinks differently."

"Um that's because everyone else involved is a sycophant," she shrugged. He smiled. "This is why you made me your manager."

"True," he nodded. "Tell me again why you hate it?"

"I don't hate it," she shook her head. "I like the script but I think that character is just a grown up version of Brian. I thought you wanted to show people a different side."

"I do," he said. "But give me your real reason." She sighed. "Anne, come on."

"Fine, the real reason I think you shouldn't do it is I was talking to the director and he really wants the female lead to be this exciting up and coming New York theater actress," she said. Cal looked at her and nodded. "You might have heard of her, Carmen Mendoza?"

"They want to cast Carmen?" He asked. She nodded. "And you think this will be a problem?"

"Not for you but there are two sex scenes and I think that will be a problem for Marissa and Terry," she shrugged. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Marissa is not that insecure," he shook his head. "We've both done sex scenes with other people. It's not a big deal."

"None of those other people have been your exes before," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"If I pass on this because of Carmen, I'll look petty," he said. Anne shrugged. "Thanks for looking out though."

"Yeah," she said.

"When does Hunter get back?" He asked.

"Two more days," she said.

"Is he coming here?" He asked. She looked at him. "I really don't feel like listening to your reunion Anne, you know I love Hunter."

"He got a hotel room," she said. "But he's coming here first to say hi."

"OK," Cal nodded. "And now, we're going to the meeting." Anne groaned and they walked out the door.

* * *

Elisa was sitting in her room, painting her toe nails when one of the freshman ZBZ pledges walked in.

"Hi," the girl said. "Um, there's some guy downstairs who wants to see you."

"Guy?" Elisa frowned. "I wasn't expecting anyone, who is it?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged, "he looks like he hasn't showered in a few days, if that helps."

"Oh my God!" Elisa squealed and ran out of her room and down the stairs of the house, where Hunter Nichols was standing. "Hunter!" She squealed jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey Elle," he said as she practically choked him, hugging him.

"Boyfriend?" The freshman asked another sister who was standing there.

"Not exactly," the other sister laughed. "It's complicated."

"You're not supposed to be home yet," Elisa said.

"Yeah, Angela said we got everything we needed and that I was free to go," he shrugged. "So I went." She smiled. "Wanna get off of me?" She laughed and jumped down.

"Does Anne know?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise her but I couldn't get a flight to LAX just San Diego, so I figured, I'd surprise you and then drive up and surprise Anne," he said. She smiled. "I'm starving, can we eat?"

"Of course!" She nodded and they walked outside. "How was it?"

"Thailand is always beautiful," he shrugged, "and we stayed with this crazy shaman who thinks that Angela's a goddess, so that was really cool."

"I bet," she said. "How long are you here for this time?" He frowned. "Hunter!"

"Four days here," he shrugged, "then a few days in New York with my mom and Graham, and then I head out, we're going to Prague." She nodded. "Elle, come on, I'm sorry, I'd stay longer but I can't skip my family."

"It's fine," she said. "It's just the trips are getting longer and your visits are getting shorter and it sucks." He nodded.

"You could always come with me," he shrugged. "There's plenty to do."

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't go too ballistic," she rolled her eyes, "and Anne wouldn't kill us both before the plane took off."

"True," he nodded. "How's she doing?"

"Good," she said. "She misses you, but we all do. She's busy turning Cal into George Clooney, so she's distracted." He laughed. "When you're in New York you should call Trina and Jace, I'm sure they'd come down to see you."

"You're mad at me," he said. "I hate when you're mad."

"I'm not mad," she said and hugged him. "I'm disappointed. You should drive up to LA and surprise Anne tonight." He looked at her. "OK, no, don't do that, stay with me." He laughed.

"You're impossible Elisa," he shook his head.

* * *

"Hey baby," Bella said and crawled into bed with Gabriel. He looked at her. "I want to talk to you about something."

"You and Daddy had a fight on the phone today," Gabriel said. She sighed.

"Yeah, we did," she said, "Daddy really misses you. And I know you miss him, so we were thinking that you could go down to Washington for Christmas." Gabriel looked at her. "Now, you don't have to, me and Gordon really want to be with you on Christmas and so do Grandma and Grandpa, and Aunt Eva and Uncle David, and everyone else,"

"Will you be mad if I go with Daddy?" He asked. She smiled.

"Not at all," she said.

"Good," he said. "Because you know Daddy's all by himself and you have Gordon and PJ and Grandma and Grandpa and Daddy just has me."

"You are the sweetest little boy in the world," she kissed him. "I love you. Now go to sleep."

"I love you too Mommy," she stood up and then walked into the hallway leaving the door open a crack. Gabriel lay in bed thinking. He liked his nice big room, in the new big house. But everything in his life and world had changed so quickly and it was a lot for his three and a half year old brain to process. He knew when he was a baby he lived in a town house with Daddy and Mommy and his grandparents. Then he lived in an apartment with Mommy and PJ, and then they moved here, and Mommy married Gordon and Daddy was far away and they talked on the phone a lot.

* * *

"Terry!" Carmen Mendoza raced out of her bedroom. Her boyfriend was sitting on the couch. "The script is amazing!"

"I know it is," he laughed. "I found it."

"But she's so dark and funny," she said, "I've never done anything like this." He nodded. "And they want me?"

"The director saw you in that stupid Public Theatre showcase you did and liked it," he shrugged. "He wants to meet you and unless you completely blow it with some hot shot star they want in the male lead it's yours."

"Who's the young hot shot?" She asked. Terry looked at her. "Tell me, I won't blow it."

"It's um, some TV actor," he shrugged, "don't worry about it." She looked at him.

"It's Cal, isn't it?" She said. He looked at her. "Do you care about that?"

"It's a great part," he said, "it could make you a huge star and," she looked at him.

"He's engaged, Terry," she shrugged. "And not a stupid Hollywood stay engaged forever engaged, real, true blue, Irish Catholic Midwest New England get married in June engaged, so if you're worried that a few sex scenes are going to send us running away together I think you're crazy." He laughed.

"I love you," he said. "And I'm not afraid that you're going to run away with Cal," she smiled. "I'm afraid that you'll say yes even if you're not sure to help him out."

"It would be a good part for him," she admitted. "It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do though."

* * *

Elisa smiled walking back to the ZBZ house and stopped seeing someone sitting on the steps of the house.

"Is this one of your many admirers?" Hunter said. "As I understand it, you've been breaking hearts all over campus."

"Anne talks too much," she mumbled, "and probably not. I bet one of the other girls is getting pinned or something and this is what his," she stopped and so did Hunter. "Eddie?" Eddie Cole smiled and waved. She walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Ellie," he said. "Um, hi Hunter."

"I'm visiting, and we got dinner," Hunter said, "I'm in a serious relationship with Anne."

"Good to know," Eddie said.

"I'll just go in the house," Hunter said, "they let me sleep on the downstairs couch because Elisa is the most popular president in ZBZ history or something." She hit him as he walked past them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged. "Don't do that. Don't shrug, answer me!"

"I'm starting here, next semester, for my MBA," he shrugged.

"Here?" She said. He nodded. "USC?" He nodded again. "You're getting your MBA from USC?"

"You're a smart a girl, Elle," he laughed, "she should be grasping this much faster."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, "I'm looking at apartments before Christmas." She looked at him. "So you and Hunter are not together, he made that clear." She sighed. "You got President huh? That's like Bella level awesome, way to go."

"Eddie," she said, "just because you're here doesn't mean that we can just pick up where we left off," she crossed her arms. "It's been three years a lot of things have changed. I'm not little Ellie Riley holed up in the library anymore, I have a life here." He swallowed.

"I get that," he nodded, "but is it so bad that I want to be a part of that life?" She looked at him.

"Considering you didn't even want me to have it?" She said. He sighed. "Yeah, it kind of sucks for you to show up in it now."

"It was a stupid thing to ask," he admitted, "I was really afraid of losing you Ellie. And then I did, and I realized it was a good thing, we both needed to grow up and now we have." She sighed. "When I saw you at the wedding, I couldn't believe it Elle."

"You didn't ask me to dance," she said. "You didn't even have a drink with me as a matter of fact you didn't even talk to me."

"I went alone," he said. She swallowed, "because I remembered that the last time you and I were apart you didn't like it so much that I waited with someone else." She smiled. "I want you, I want us back." She kissed him.

"You should have asked me to dance," she said and walked inside.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks**


	2. Questions

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it**

**I disclaim

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 2: Questions**

"I don't see why you have to go!" Marissa Walker said, her big brown eyes full of tears. Cal looked back at her.

"I haven't decided anything Faith!" He said. "I just, I can't spend the rest of my life in this town like my dad and my brother." She looked at him. "You could come with me. You're too smart to stick around here fixing cars."

"I can't afford to go to college, and not everyone gets baseball scholarships," she crossed her arms. "And I'm not going to be fixing cars, I'm going to be in community college and running the business."

"Fine, whatever," he said. "I don't feel like fighting about this anymore."

"Maybe we shouldn't fight about anything anymore," she said. He looked at her. "This isn't working anymore Brian, and you're leaving after graduation."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked. She said.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she said softly. "Let's just go home and sleep on it." He nodded.

"Cut," the director called. "Good job, Cal, Mari, I think we've got it. There will be broken hearted tweeners all across America come next Thursday." They laughed.

"Thanks," Marissa said, sliding her hand into her pocket and pulling out her engagement ring. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I tell you everything," he shrugged. She looked at him. "What?" He kissed her.

"They're writing you off," she said. He sighed. "The breakup, the scholarship, all of it, they're writing you off." He looked at her. "Did you ask for that?"

"I'd never make that kind of decision without talking to you," he said. She nodded. "What?"

"Lately you haven't been talking to me about those decisions," she shrugged. He looked at her. "Look, I get it, hiring Anne was a good idea. I'm glad you did it, but well," she sighed. "The movie, the one Josh and your dad and everyone wants you to do." He nodded. "Anne doesn't want it."

"Yeah," he said. "She finally told me why." Marissa nodded. "They want Carmen, she was trying to protect me."

"Carmen?" She said. "Really?" He nodded. "She's done like two plays and a few guest spots."

"I know," he shrugged. "But they want her, and she'd be good for it, and Anne's afraid you'll freak out about the sex scenes." She laughed.

"So, she wasn't protecting you, she was protecting me," Marissa said.

"Same difference," he said. "Would you be upset?"

"No," she shook her head. "I trust you and Carmen's got that boyfriend."

"Terry," he nodded. "Yeah, OK then." She kissed him. "If I decide to leave the show you're the first to know Mari, and if they fire me, then you know it's different." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Elisa sat up with Hunter in her room.

"So what did he want?" He asked tentatively.

"What does he ever want?" She shrugged. "He wants to get back together and live happily ever after."

"And you're opposed to this outcome?" He asked. She laughed.

"Not the outcome," she shook her head. "Just with Eddie, it's all so messy and complicated, and I like that things are simple right now."

"But you're not happy," he said. She looked at him. "You haven't been in a while." He looked at her. "He made you happy." She nodded.

"I wish you hadn't made such a big deal about us not being together," she whispered. He looked at her. "He assumes that I have settings, like when I'm not in Hunter setting I immediately default to Eddie setting." He laughed and then she kissed him. He pulled he close and she whimpered. They lay back and she reached for his fly.

"Elisa," he said. "I thought we agreed not to do this again." She looked at him. "I can't do it to Anne again."

"Right," she whispered, "Sorry, I, it's Eddie, he gets in my head." He nodded. "Why did you come though? If it wasn't for that?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess, I'm my father's son." She looked at him. "I want to be better than him, than both my grandfathers and then I," he touched her face. "I love you, and I love Anne. But I can't commit to either of you so I figure I'll just take both." She looked at him.

"Poor Hunter," she whispered, "so tortured," she kissed him.

"Poor Ellie," he said, "so lonely." She smiled.

"Do you think it would be easier for you, if I were with Eddie?" She asked. He smiled.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Because you'd be more likely to say no." She smiled. "I'm going to Prague for five months, so it doesn't much matter does it?"

"I guess not," she said. "Except for tonight." He smiled. "It's up to you Hunter, you can stay no matter what."

"We shouldn't," he said. "You're upset because of Eddie, and I don't want to cheat on Anne again." She nodded. "Elle, it shouldn't have happened last time."

"Yeah," she said. "I know. But if you don't want to, then why are you here and not in LA?"

"It's a good question," he said.

* * *

"Knock knock," Kevin Reed looked up and smiled seeing Connie Vanderbilt standing in his doorway. He smiled. "You're studying hard."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I decided to make Tanya proud of me." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you," she shrugged, "and trying to get you drunk." He laughed. "No, I'm home for Christmas."

"Home is in Connecticut," he said. "This is Washington." She laughed. "Where's Henry?"

"England," she said. "I'm doing an East Coast tour, starting with you, and then he's meeting me in Connecticut."

"Ah," he nodded. "And does this include a stop in Northern New Jersey, to see your brother, the whore he married and my son?"

"Don't talk about Bella that way," she shook head. He looked at her. "Gordon said that she gave you Christmas."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I shouldn't have to fight to spend Christmas with Gabriel." She nodded. "I missed his birthday, you know? I was supposed to, but then they went out to see one of Gordon's pre season games. I couldn't afford the flight."

"You could have called me," she said. "I would have leant you the money. I love Gabe, and," he looked at her.

"I couldn't ask you," he shook his head.

"Then what can you ask me?" She said. "You said you wanted to be back in my life," he sighed. "What does that mean to you Kevin? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just know that I miss you." She nodded. "I don't need a patron, Connie, and I don't need you fighting my battles for me with Bella and Gordon OK?"

"OK," she nodded. "Do you want to get a drink or something?"

"Yeah, OK," he nodded and stood up.

"That's always been your problem you know?" She said as they walked outside. He looked at her. "You never know what you want, you think you do, but you don't."

"That's always been my problem," he nodded. "Not loving the wrong girl?"

"Well that's part of it," she shrugged. "Although define wrong?" He laughed.

"My best friend's sister, and then the daughter of my dad's soulmate, and then my best friend's girlfriend," he listed. She laughed. "The wrong girl."

"I wasn't that wrong was I?" She whispered, stepping closer to him. He lifted her chin.

"Connie," he whispered, "where's Henry?"

"I told you," she said. "He's meeting me in Connecticut, after I see you and Bella and Gordon."

"And he's OK with this plan," he whispered. "Of you and me alone?"

"He trusts me," she said. "He trusts you, or trusts that you haven't wanted me since you were sixteen." Kevin laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You picked a winner," he said. She smiled. "I'm sorry if me asking for you back is causing problems for you guys."

"It did," she shrugged. "But we're past it."

"I always kind of thought you'd end up with Eddie," Kevin said. She laughed.

"Oh God," she shook her head. "Poor Eddie, that wasn't a relationship, that was a mess."

* * *

Anne was sitting in the office she'd set up in a little building in Hollywood. She loved what she was doing. In fact she'd hated college so much that she'd doubled up semesters, intersessions and summer courses to finish early and start working. She'd done a few months at the PR firm with Steve before it became very clear to everyone, including Josh Parker that the network and show people were completely ignoring Cal's potential and team Callins knew they needed someone who could stand up to them and stand up to Cal. That person was Anne, so she started managing him. She loved getting to boss her brother around, especially because it was for his own good.

"Jeez," she looked up and started smiling, "I definitely picked the wrong gig."

"You're early," she said. Hunter looked at her and laughed. "How's Ellie?"

"You're amazing, that you picked up on that," he said. She smiled.

"I know," she said and kissed him. "Could only fly into San Diego?" He nodded. "How's she doing? It was a real question."

"She's good," he said. "Eddie's starting his MBA next semester."

"At USC?" She said. He nodded. "God, she must be freaked. Did you fuck her?" He laughed.

"No," he said. "I told you, it was just the one time. It'll never happen again." She nodded. "So did you get your own place?"

"No," she said. He looked at her. "Cal and I haven't lived together since we were fourteen, we're enjoying it." He laughed. "Are you going to New York for Christmas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Christmas Eve with Dad and Graham and the whore," she rolled her eyes, "then Christmas with my mom. You?"

"My parents were coming out here, but now we're going back," Anne shrugged. "We're trying to get Cal into this movie and the director wants to meet with him and an actress he wants, and she's in New York. Guess who it is?"

"I haven't a clue," he shrugged. "Did you know I just came from a part of the world where no one even cares that Cal and Marissa are engaged?"

"What a terrible place to live!" She gasped. He laughed. "It's Carmen." He looked at her wide eyed. "I know, crazy right? Anyway," he kissed her. "Sorry, I've been on the phone all morning."

"It's OK," he said. She frowned. "What?"

"You think that what I do is frivolous." She mumbled.

"Anne, I stay in hotels and carry a digital camcorder for a living," he said, "I'm not in the position to say that what anyone does is frivolous. Besides which you're helping your brother." She smiled. "And you graduated from college in two and a half years, so you're a rock star." She kissed him. "But if this guy decides Shawn Miller should write the soundtrack I'm calling Cal and telling him to pass."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Shawn doesn't write soundtracks." They kissed again.

"Anne?" Cal walked in, "oh um, hey Hunter."

"Hey man," Hunter nodded. "I got in early."

"I see that," Cal nodded. "Can I talk to her for a mnute?"

"Sure," Hunter said and walked out. Anne looked at Cal.

"You're pissed," she said. He nodded. "Why?"

"Did you read this week's episode?"

"No," she said, "I don't read that show every week. Why? Are you unhappy?"

"No," he said, "except, Brian and Faith break up."

"Well, yeah," she laughed, "they haven't broken up in like two seasons right, you guys are due." He looked at her. "Is Marissa unhappy?" She tried.

"Uh, kind of," he nodded. "Because she thinks that I'm trying to leave the show without talking to her about it."

"Ah," she said, "that."

"Yeah," he nodded, "that. So am I?" She looked at him. "Anne, look, I'm glad that you're helping, the past six months my life's gotten a lot better. But I can't leave the show without talking to Marissa about it." She sighed. "So, am I leaving the show?"

"I don't know," she said. "I think that you might need to, but I don't know." He sighed. "I swear I didn't say anything to anyone Cal, but you're shopping an Oscar bait movie to follow up a number one action movie and the people on the show aren't stupid." He nodded. "So talk to Marissa about it, you two decide what's best for you, and tell me and I'll make it happen."

"OK," he said and hugged her. "You're a much better manager than you are little sister, although you kind of rock at that too."

"I'm ten minutes younger than you," she said. "I'm not your little sister." He laughed. "Hunter went to go see Ellie before coming here."

"You have to forgive them Anne," he shrugged. "I mean, come on, after everything the three of you have been through, one stupid night two years ago means nothing." She nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I know."

* * *

**Please Keep Reviewing!**


	3. Destiny

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ellie shouted walking into her house in Bangor.

"Hey!" Stephanie Gaffney came running and hugged her. "Oh we missed you."

"I missed you too," Ellie said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing the dance of the snowflakes at some state theater?" Stephanie looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"I decided to do the Sugarplum Fairy at my old studio instead while teaching snowflakes, flowers and the Christmas part, missy, and you better come tomorrow night," Stephanie pointed. "Rather than dancing in the chorus of some pathetic state theater production."

"Right," Ellie laughed. "Is TJ here?"

"No, he's in Minnesota," Stephanie said. "Kevin grabbed Gabe at the last minute so, the three of them decided that they should all be home, limit the Rick fall out."

"Ugh, that's tough," Ellie said. Stephanie nodded. "Are Mikey and Denise here?"

"Everyone's at the restaurant," Steph shrugged. "I said I'd wait for you." Elisa looked at her.

"God, I hate the Rileys sometimes," she muttered. Steph laughed. "I saw him, it was weird, and Hunter was over so then it got weirder." She plopped down.

"You and Hunter didn't sleep together again did you?" Steph asked.

"No," Elisa sighed, "no, I mean, I came on to him, told him I didn't mind, which was I lie, because I do." She curled up and put her head in Stephanie's lap. "And I know that it's bad, OK? I know that I only want Hunter when I can't have him, or when I get into a twist about some other guy, but I love him so much."

"I know honey," Stephanie said, stroking her hair. "But he's with Anne, and maybe now that Eddie's going to be around, you two can give it another shot."

"It's always the same with Eddie," Elisa sighed, "it can't ever be simple with him. It always has to be some grand gesture. He has to make a big speech and Eva and David's wedding, or move to California, he can't ever just pick up the phone and say, 'hey, Elle, I miss you.'" She sighed, "and then I fall for it, and we're together and he takes everything for granted and I can't go through that anymore."

"That's fair," Steph said, "but do you really want to be Hunter's mistress?" Elisa looked at her aunt. "I mean, sweetie, he and Anne are in it for the long haul, you know that. You'll always be the other woman in that equation. And God only knows how long Anne will put up with it, and then you won't even be able to keep your friendship with them. Ask Kevin Reed, you don't want to get in between destiny."

"Yeah," Elisa sighed. "I know."

* * *

"Daddy!" Gabriel said as Kevin unbuckled him out of his booster seat.

"Hey buddy," Kevin hugged him. "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Gabriel said. PJ smiled getting out of the drivers seat.

"Hey PJ," Kevin said. "Gabriel, why don't you go inside, Mama and Pop are waiting for you?" Gabriel smiled wide and rushed in. "She couldn't even come herself?"

"It's Sunday man, and a home game, she had to be there," PJ said. Kevin nodded. "My family's down here, I was coming anyway." Kevin nodded. "You doing OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kevin shrugged. "You want to come in? Say hi to my parents?"

"Yeah sure," PJ nodded they walked into the townhouse.

"And then Santa came," Gabriel detailed, "and I told him everything I wanted."

"That is the way Santa works," Fulton laughed, holding his grandson on his lap. "Hi PJ."

"Hey Mr. Reed," he nodded. "Congresswoman."

"Hi PJ," Tanya smiled. "Bella had to stay in New Jersey?"

"Gordon had an important game," Gabriel said. "Mommy was sad though. I think she wanted to come down."

"Mm," Tanya said scooping up Gabriel, "we miss you and Mommy so much down here!" She kissed him. "Do you want to come to a special Christmas party tonight at the White House?"

"Whoa!" Gabriel said. "Will I meet the president?"

"Probably not buddy," Fulton laughed. "But you never know."

"Cool," Gabriel nodded.

"Why don't I help you unpack?" Tanya said. "You're going to sleep in your old room, is that OK?"

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. "Thanks Mama. Bye PJ, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, bud," PJ high fived him. "I'll see you back home. Mommy and Gordon are going to pick you up OK?"

"OK," Gabriel said. Tanya kissed him and carried him upstairs.

"I should get back to the office," Fulton said. "Good to see you PJ."

"You too," PJ nodded and shook his hand. He walked out. "They seem good."

"They're in a good mood," Kevin laughed.

"Does Bella know that the White House was in the plan?" PJ grimaces. Kevin shook his head.

"It was enough of a fight to get him down here," he said. "I didn't feel like having the politics fight too. I don't like it any more than Bella does, but it's a reality. Mom wants to show her grandson off." PJ laughed. "How are you doing man? I'm glad you decided to go up there, it's good for Gabe."

"It's fine," PJ shrugged. "He's started preschool so a lot of my job is cut in half. And Bella's only taking like two classes, so mostly I just have to keep him busy while she's studying."

"Sure," Kevin nodded.

"He worries about you," PJ said. Kevin looked at him. "He thinks you're lonely." Kevin laughed. "Plus he gets nervous whenever Bella's on edge, which given Gordon's sack stats this season, is a lot." Kevin laughed.

"He got creamed last week," Kevin shook his head. "He's always been too slow on running passes." PJ laughed. "In high school I had his back, you know? I was faster than any offensive line man in high school." He smiled. PJ looked at him.

"I've never seen you smile when you talk about Gordon before," PJ said. "I mean, he's a good guy, but I don't blame you for hating him."

"Before Bella, Gordon and I," he shook his head. "We were like brothers. My dad and Charlie Conway, Charlie was fast, but skinny, and kind of a spaz, Dad had his back. Gordon was smart and driven, I was tough, hard," he smiled. "We were a good team." He stopped. "He hasn't taught Gabe to throw a football has he?"

"No," PJ said. "Gabriel's three, he can't hold a football, let alone throw one." Kevin nodded.

"Good, because I call that," Kevin said. "Teaching him, at least, then Gordon perfects it. Gabe's built like a quarterback, he should learn to throw like one."

"I'll keep that in mind I guess," PJ nodded. "I didn't sign up to play messenger between you and Bella. I love Gabe, I love you guys, I'm not doing this until he's ten."

"We'll have it worked out by then," Kevin said.

"She's not going to leave him, Kevin," PJ said. "They're happy. They love each other, but she hates that you're unhappy, it bothers her, and Gabe picks up on it, he doesn't understand exactly, but he knows Mommy gets sad when she talks to Daddy." Kevin nodded.

"They didn't have to move," Kevin shook his head. "That was her decision. You definitely didn't have to move."

"You could have moved," PJ said. "You got into Fordham Law, not just GW, you didn't have to stay in DC. You did it to piss her off and to force her hand, make her choose. And yeah, I did have to move," he shrugged. "I'm here for Gabe, Kevin, not for you and Bella to kick around. See you." He stood up and walked out.

* * *

Bella walked quietly into the house she grew up in and swallowed.

"There she is," Dean Norris walked over with a smile. Bella laughed and hugged him. "How's it going kid?"

"Oh I missed you," she whispered.

"Where's my godson?" Dean asked. "I have a present for him and everything."

"He's with his father," Bella said, "don't bring it up, I already went ten rounds with my dad, OK?"

"OK," Dean nodded. "But I thought you got Christmas?"

"We're still working on the details," she shrugged. He nodded.

"And your husband?" He asked.

"Coming," she said, "he has practice, but he's flying in tonight." Dean nodded. "I'm glad you're here. Is your mom here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She and your mom are already like two bottles of wine in." She laughed. "Allie Cole too." She smiled.

"What about your dad?" She asked. Dean nodded. "And Evie and David?"

"Yeah, you're the last one in," he laughed. "Why?" She sighed. "Oh, right, the two daddies thing." She nodded. "I'm sure Dad will be happy to advise Gordon on being a kick ass step father, however, as your Kevin is not a dead beat like David's dad, the situation is a little different."

"True," she grimaced. "I didn't think of that. Kevin would shit if Gabriel ever called Gordon 'Dad' and David calls your dad that all the time."

"I don't think Patrick was ever happy about that though," Dean shook his head. "You doing OK?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just miss him," she sighed. "I miss him being a phone call away, being able to talk to him without yelling or threatening. He should have been Gordon's best man at the wedding, instead he didn't even show." Dean hugged her. "He was my best friend for so long, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me and it sucks."

"OK first of all, _Kevin_ was your best friend?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," she said, "second best friend, you are my always best friend." He grinned.

"Better," he put his arm around her. "Come on, it's Christmas, let's get sloshed." She laughed.

* * *

Gordon was sitting in a bar waiting for Connie when she walked in. He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I missed Bella, and Gabe," she said. He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Did you watch that game?" He asked. She laughed. "No, I'm pretty good. I'm just," he looked down. "Bella's not happy." She nodded. "And I can't fix this, I can't make Kevin stop acting like a horse's ass every time there's a speed bump." She sighed.

"That must be hard," she said.

"And I love Gabriel," he whispered. "I do, but I mean," he closed his eyes. "I'm not his father, and I want act like his father, but I don't want to take away from Kevin and it's confusing." She smiled. "Did you dad ever feel that way?"

"Logan?" She said. He nodded. "No," she shook her head. "Charlie though," he looked at her. "Gordon, I love you, but Charlie is not my dad, Logan is, he taught me to ride a bike and kissed me when I had nightmares. And when I went to Eden Hall and met Charlie and Connie and you and Casey, I love you all, and I know it must have been torture for them to not you know, have a say in what I did. They didn't approve of me dating Donovan and didn't want me going to Yale, but they couldn't say that. They weren't my parents."

"I never thought of it that way," he whispered. She smiled.

"You didn't have to." She said. "I did, I had to be sensitive to it." He nodded.

"How's Henry?" He asked. She shrugged. "Why isn't he here?"

"Cause he's pissed at me," she whispered. "It's not a big deal we'll get past it." Gordon looked at her. "Kevin told me he wanted me back in his life. Henry doesn't love that prospect."

"It's not a fun prospect," he shrugged.

"It's not his decision," she mumbled. "Kevin needs someone right now. Everyone he loves is gone. We don't need him turning to certain blond distractions, now do we?"

"I've never had a problem with Anne," Gordon laughed. She frowned. "Didn't know you did." She sighed.

"I guess I don't," she said softly. "Just that at least they got that one last night, you know? That chance to see if they still had a spark. I'm jealous of that. Anyway, Henry and I are not breaking up, it's a blip, we'll get past it. I always use you and Bella as my example, I mean, you two got past her having another man's child." Gordon laughed.

"You can't stop destiny," he shrugged. "That's what Dean always said to me anyway."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destiny**


	4. Fight

**A/N: No reviews, makes me sad. Anyway, hope you review this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: Fight**

"Ellie!" Elisa turned her head in the high school auditorium lobby. She smiled seeing Leslie Atkins running towards her. "Hi!"

"Hey Les," Ellie smiled and hugged her. "God, it's so good to see you."

"This is crazy right?" Leslie laughed, "It's just like when we were little except that Mikey and your dad aren't screaming at each other." Elisa laughed. "How's California? You must love it because you never come home anymore."

"I do love it," Elisa smiled. "Is your mom here?"

"No, Aaron and Reese," Leslie rolled her eyes. "They're getting married."

"I know, Steph told me, at least they're happy," Elisa said. Leslie shrugged. "Come sit with us."

"Your parents?" Leslie asked.

"And Mikey and Denise," Elisa shrugged. "What are you up to?"

"Finished college," Leslie said, "last year, I've been working as a receptionist at this huge corporate building and I hate it."

"You're living at home?" Ellie asked. Leslie nodded. "Is Brett going to be around for Christmas?"

"I don't think so," Leslie shook her head. "I'll tell you about it later." Ellie nodded and they bounced inside arm and arm and settled into their seat.

"Hi Leslie," Julie said surprised.

"Hi Julie," Leslie waved, "Ellie saved me from Aaron and Reese."

"And Aaron's snoring?" Mikey grinned and Denise whacked him in the shoulder. "What? He hates ballet. Everyone knows."

"It's nice to see you Leslie, is what my husband meant," Denise glared at him.

"It's nice to see you guys too," she laughed. "Stephie worked really hard."

"She did," Julie sighed softly. She was glad that Stephanie was able to dance again, but she knew Stephanie was disappointed in the way her life had turned out. "I'm just glad you're all home. We're lonely these days." Elisa smiled at her mother. "I'm sorry Brett got stuck out to sea for Christmas. We were looking forward to seeing him."

"So was I," Leslie shrugged. "It's not anything new. Mom wanted to know if we could go to the restaurant, she and Leo haven't really ever done anything for Christmas."

"Of course!" Julie said.

"Julie's making a roast," Jimmy said. "And everyone's favorites." Elisa smiled, she was happy to be home.

* * *

"Hunter!" Four year old Graham Nichols charged at his half brother and Hunter picked him up.

"Oof!" Hunter said. "You're getting big man." Graham laughed.

"You have a beard," Graham said, rubbing his face.

"Do you not like it?" Hunter asked. "Anne doesn't like it either."

"I think it makes you look cool," Graham declared.

"Oh good," Liam walked in. "Hunter's here."

"Hey Dad," Hunter shrugged.

"You're early," Liam said. "I thought you were visiting Anne."

"She and Cal decided to spend Christmas here," he shrugged. "So I get more time here." Liam nodded. "Hey, Graham, do you want to come to Wolman rink with me and Anne?"

"Yeah!" Graham said. "Dad can I?"

"Sure," Liam nodded, "go get your coat, OK?" Hunter put Graham down and he ran into his room. "How's your mother?"

"Good," he nodded. "She sends her best. Where's Claudia?"

"She's away," Liam said. Hunter frowned. "I read that piece about Angela in Time. She had a lot to say about you."

"We've been together a while," Hunter shrugged, glancing around. "Dad, did Claudia leave?" Liam looked at him. "Wow, OK, um, I'll take Graham and I'll have him back in a few hours." Graham came back out. "Alright let's head out, big man." They held hands and walked outside.

"I'm glad you're here," Graham said, "Daddy's been really upset lately, because Mommy went to the spa."

"Spa for Christmas," Hunter mumbled.

"Where's Anne?" Graham asked.

"She's meeting us there," Hunter said. "When did Mommy go to the spa, Graham?"

"Last week I think," Graham shrugged. "I don't know, I was at school." Hunter nodded. "After skating can we go to Serendipity?"

"I think Anne will insist." Hunter said, kneeling down. "I know I haven't been around a lot kid, but I'm always here for you, OK?"

"OK," Graham nodded.

* * *

"OK, you have to do this one," Anne said holding up a script. "The story of a win obsessed attorney who after being sentenced to a DUI has to take a ragtag group of adolescent hockey players and turn them into international champions."

"Shut up," Cal laughed, grabbing it. "They want me to play Bombay? Is Mom in this?"

"She's not going to be," Tammy walked in taking it. "That's not for you, it's for me, they need all of us to sign off on."

"I think Cal would make a good Gordon Bombay," Anne said. "You could say you won't sign off on it unless he's in it. Synergy Mom!"

"I'm only in the first twenty minutes anyway, since it focuses mostly on the Goodwill Games," Tammy said. "And I'm not going to be in it at all, none of us are, it's never going to happen. This is like the tenth script about the Ducks to show up. Hollywood stole my children, I'm not letting it steal my childhood too." Cal and Anne rolled their eyes.

"I have to meet Hunter and Graham at Central Park to go skating," Anne said. "See you both later." She stood up and grabbed her coat and walked out. Cal smiled at Tammy who sat down.

"You ready for this meeting tonight?" Tammy said. Cal looked at her. "I'm just saying that you haven't seen Carmen in a really long time and it might be awkward."

"It won't be," Cal said.

"How does Marissa feel about it?" Tammy asked. He looked at her. "I'm just wondering."

"She's more worried that I'll make major decisions without consulting her," he shook his head. "She's afraid of the hand of Anne." She laughed. "Anne thinks I should leave the show."

"Yes!" Tammy said. "Then you could move here and do plays as was always the plan!" Cal laughed.

"Marissa wouldn't leave the show, and you know that Mom," he said. "I know you miss us being here." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're home," she said. "I just wish we saw you more, that's all."

"OK," he nodded. "If they made this movie, I'd take the part."

"Sweetie," she shook her head. "You'd be terrible as Gordon Bombay, for one thing you are way too tall."

"Thanks Mom," he nodded.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Bella screeched marching into the kitchen. Cassie and Rick were standing there. "'Oh, don't worry Bella, it's just going to be me and my parents,'" she picked up the phone. "Bullshit! I should have called bullshit!"

"Bella," Rick said. "Honey is everything OK?"

"Oh, the Reeds just decided to disregard everything we've ever talked about is all," she said as the phone rang.

"Hello Bella," Kevin said. "Gabriel's in bed, but,"

"You are so dead!" She said. "I can't believe that you let her take him to the White House. And without telling me!"

"Did PJ tell you?" Kevin asked.

"PJ?" She said. "It was on TV! Congresswoman Tanya Reed of Massachusetts, holding her three year old grandson."

"Bella," he said, "come on, what do you expect? That's our life." She pushed her fingers against her temples. "You don't see me blowing a gasket every time there's a shot of you and Gabe at Giant's stadium."

"There's a difference," she said. "See, Jet fans don't pick Gordon based on the fact that he's very supportive of single mothers."

"My mom isn't using Gabriel for her career, Bella," he said. "And you're not a single mother anymore, or did you forget about your wedding?"

"Kevin," she said, "I don't want Gabe involved in politics, we've had this conversation. And until this summer you agreed with me."

"OK, fine, I'm sorry, I'll talk to my mother," Kevin said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she muttered and hung up. Her parents were staring at her. "Oh God, you guys heard that."

"Bella, is that kind of conversation a regular occurrence?" Rick asked.

"Daddy, don't talk to me like a lawyer," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've been fighting a lot. We're still feeling out this living four hours away from each other thing. We're fine."

"Bella," Cassie said. "You need to protect yourself, and protect Gabriel. There's nothing wrong with,"

"Kevin hates me enough right now, Mom," Bella said, "I don't need to add a judge to the mix." Cassie nodded. "I should go, Gordon's flight will be getting in soon." She walked out.

"Talk to your daughter," Cassie said and walked away Rick sighed.

* * *

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her makeup off.

"Hey you," she looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing Aaron. "You did a great job?"

"You stayed awake?" She said. "You've improved."

"Mean," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Reese?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Where's TJ?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "She's back with my mom."

"He's with his family," she said. "It's a nice ring. She sent me pictures." Aaron laughed. "Reese Atkins, it has a ring to it." He smiled. "She made you do it didn't she?"

"You know she's changed," he said, "you don't see it, but she's not," Steph looked at him. "It was her idea, yeah." She laughed. "So when exactly did you give up?" She frowned.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"You just spent four months of your life on a tiny studio production of The Nutcracker in Bangor," he said. She sighed. "So, when exactly did you give up?"

"Teaching is really rewarding," she shrugged. "I liked it. When we can afford it, we're going to get a house in Westchester or something, I'm going to open a studio."

"TJ Riley's not going to marry a dance teacher," he said. She looked at him and swallowed. "Why isn't he here Steph?"

"He went home," she shrugged, "there was this whole big drama with Bella's son, and he didn't feel like fighting with his father." He nodded. "Stop, OK? You don't know everything. Yes, it's hard on him, but he's not who he thought he was going to be either."

"What's he doing anyway?" Aaron asked. "Managing a hedge fund right?" She nodded.

"He needs an assistant," she said. He looked at her. "I thought Leslie."

"Seriously?" Aaron said.

"She's miserable right?" She shrugged. "A move would be good, and she's smart and organized and put up with you forever. TJ likes her, I said he should call her, offer her the job."

"That's sweet of you Stephie," he smiled. She shrugged.

"I haven't forgotten who I am or anything," she said. "And TJ and I aren't breaking up. He doesn't mind that I just want to teach." Aaron looked at her. "When things get hard I always want to call you."

"You should," he shrugged. She shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, "it would be too easy for us to hide with each other." He smiled and she hugged him. "I'm glad you came."

"Sure," he shrugged. "And I slept a little."

"I knew it!" She poked him in the chest.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Protecting

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Also, the story that Kevin reads to Gabriel at the end is "The Littlest Angel" by Charles Tazewell, one of my favorite Christmas stories ever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Protecting  
**

"Anne," Graham said, as they were sitting in Serendipity eating ice cream sundaes, she looked at him and smiled. "Can you be my girlfriend instead of Hunter's?" She laughed.

"Of course," she said. "I like you way better than Hunter anyway."

"Good," he nodded. "Hunter, Anne's going to be my girlfriend instead of yours now."

"Take her man," Hunter laughed, "she's an expensive girlfriend though."

"I'll buy you better presents than Hunter, Anne," Graham said seriously, "and I'll buy you ice cream every day!"

"Sold to the man with the banana split," Anne laughed and kissed him on the cheek and then wiped Graham's face off with a napkin. Then she looked at her watch, "Oh sh-shoot," she caught herself. "I have to go to that meeting with Cal. Thanks for a great day boyfriend," she kissed Graham again. "Hunter, I'll call you tonight OK?"

"OK," Hunter laughed and then he looked at Graham.

"She's really busy, huh?" Graham said. Hunter nodded. "When are you going away again?"

"Pretty soon," Hunter sighed. Graham nodded. "But I'll make you a deal." He took out a pen and grabbed a napkin. Graham looked at him and he wrote down a number. "This is my very special cell phone number that only Anne and Angela have," Graham's eyes got big. "If you get upset, or scared or want me to come home for any reason you call that phone and I am on the next plane. OK?"

"OK," Graham nodded and took it and put it in his pocket.

"Come on," Hunter said, "let's get you home." Graham jumped down off his chair and they walked down the street holding hands and back to the building.

"Hunter," Graham said. "How come you don't live with us?" Hunter frowned.

"It's a really long story, buddy," Hunter said. "See um, Dad and my mom, before you were born, they had a really big fight, and it really hurt her feelings, and when that kind of thing happens, kids usually live with their moms not their dads."

"Oh," Graham nodded. "That makes sense." They walked up into the apartment. "Daddy!" Graham said as they walked in. Hunter smiled at Liam.

"Hey Graham," Liam smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yup," Graham nodded.

"OK, good," Liam nodded. "It's late, go get in your pajamas and then come out and say goodnight." Graham nodded and ran back. "Thanks, he's been having a tough time."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, "it's hard when one of your parents walks out." Liam looked at him. "Are you going to Uncle Grant's on Christmas?"

"He's in Florida," Liam said. Hunter nodded. "Anyway, it was good to see you."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded and walked outside, and hailed a cab. He rode across town and walked into his mom's apartment. "Mom?" He called out. Bonnie Hunter smiled walking out of her room. "Hey."

"Hey," she hugged him. "Oh I'm so glad you're here. Where's Anne?"

"She um, she and Cal have a meeting," he explained. She nodded. "Mom, um, Claudia left Dad." She looked at him.

"Oh God!" She sat down. "Is Graham OK?"

"Yeah, he's," Hunter shrugged, "he doesn't really get it." She nodded.

"Are you OK?" She asked. "I mean, I know you and Claudia weren't exactly close, but still."

"Yeah, I'm OK," he nodded. "I just feel bad. I mean for Dad, I don't even think they have Christmas plans. Uncle Grant and Grandma and Grandpa are in Florida." Bonnie looked at him. "Sorry, it's crazy right?"

"We can invite him here," she sighed. He looked at her. "I'll call him, so that he knows it's coming from me. Graham's your brother and if making nice with Liam means you don't bolt as soon as possible then,"

"Mom," he said, "come on, you told me to take this job."

"I thought it would be one year," she shrugged. "Not three." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not complaining, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I brought you good wine."

"Thanks," she laughed. "You owe me way more than that, by the way for consenting to Christmas with your father." He laughed.

* * *

"I swear," Jack Pathos, the director, was sitting between Cal and Carmen as they had drinks. "I did not know that you knew each other."

"I guess we don't anymore," Carmen said. Cal laughed.

"It's been a while," Cal admitted. "How are your parents?"

"They're good," she nodded. "My dad is very excited that you're back, as are my uncles." Cal laughed. "I'm supposed to send blondie their love." He laughed. "How's Marissa?"

"She's good," Cal nodded. "What about Terry?"

"He's good," she laughed. "And Anne?"

"Should be here," he looked around. "She was spending the day with Hunter and his little brother, she should be on the way."

"Are she and Hunter still together?" Carmen asked. Jack looked at her.

"Yeah, they um," he laughed, "they're Hunter and Anne, some things don't ever change." She laughed.

"Hi," Anne ran in, "hi Jack, I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's OK," Jack said. "These two are great together," he pointed.

"I know," Anne rolled her eyes. "Hey Carmen," Carmen stood up and they hugged. "It's so good to see you and you look great."

"Wow, six months and you already kiss ass so well," Carmen said. "Remember when she couldn't even look at me without gagging?"

"That was a long time ago," Anne said especially looking at Jack. "In high school, so are we making a movie or what?"

"Let the actors chat," Jack laughed, "come get a drink with me." Anne stood up. "I really had no idea that you guys knew her. Is this why you fought against this for him?"

"Carmen um," Anne said. "They went out, I mean we were kids," Anne shrugged, "anyway, it ended badly when Cal moved to LA and she started hooking up with this douchebag. I really never liked her much because I thought she was a phony, I still kind of do, but now that I work in Hollywood I'm kind of used to that." Jack looked at her. "Anyway," she glanced over and Carmen was laughing. "They look good together."

"They do," he nodded. "Their chemistry is undeniable too." She nodded. "It's a different direction for him." Anne nodded. "He can't just smile at the camera and kiss Marissa Walker."

"Jack, I know," she said. "He can do it. He's actually pretty good, and this is his chance to show that." Jack smiled.

"You should really be an agent, Anne," he said. "Or sell used cars."

"I know," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm good." Terry Parsons walked in shortly after that. "Hi Terry."

"Hello Anne," he said. "How goes running the empire built on my father's perversion."

"Pretty good," she smiled. "This is Jack Pathos."

"Yeah, we spoke on the phone," Terry nodded and shook his hand. "What do you think of my girl?"

"She's remarkable," Jack said. "Beautiful, vivacious, and she and Cal are great together."

"You should have seen them in Romeo and Juliet together in high school," Terry grinned. Anne laughed. Jack's eyes were wide with marketing possibilities.

"I should get back," Jack nodded and walked away. Anne looked at Terry.

"Cal played Mercutio in that production," she said. "They were on stage together for ten whole seconds and they didn't speak." Terry laughed.

"I know," he said. "But think about the 'awws' it will produce, leaving out the details. I was hoping to see Hunter, he and I used to kick it back in Minnesota."

"He's spending today with his little brother," she shrugged. "When did you two hang out?"

"We both bought weed from Erica Faber," Terry shrugged. Anne nodded.

"I bought from Erica," she said.

"Everyone bought from Erica," he laughed. "She had the best product plus she was hot and funny."

* * *

Bella and Gordon sat in the car driving back from the airport. She hadn't said anything. He sighed.

"Are you pissed at me about something?" He asked.

"I'm not pissed at you," she shook her head.

"You're pissed at Kevin," he said. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Bella, come on, marriage is about sharing."

"Tanya took Gabriel to the White House," she sighed. "I'm just annoyed because he didn't check with me, and until you and I moved he completely agreed with me about keeping him out of Tanya's political career and he's," she sighed. "I don't know."

"Hmm," he nodded. "Yeah, that sucks." She laughed and stopped the car and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said, "making me smile when I feel like my head's about to explode." He smiled. "I love you so much. I just really miss Gabriel."

"I know," he said. "I miss him too." She smiled. "I had a really long talk with Connie about everything." She nodded. "You know she and Kevin are talking again?"

"He mentioned something," she shrugged. "I'm glad, he needs someone, besides his parents." Gordon nodded.

"Bella, no one on earth expects you to be Kevin's safety net, and my wife," he shook his head. She stared at him.

"When I was driving to pick you up I kept thinking," she whispered, "I kept thinking about our accident." He looked at her. "You know, we were so happy that night," she sighed. "I dreamt about you, you know. While I was in the coma," Gordon looked at her. "And I saw my Nana, and she told me I was lucky, and she was holding," she closed her eyes. "She was holding a little boy, with dark hair and eyes, I thought that he was ours, but," she sighed, "I think it was Gabriel, Gordon, and I can't the image out of my mind."

"You never told me that before," he said. She shrugged. "You dreamt, during the coma?" She nodded. "You saw dead people? And Gabriel?" She nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was crazy," she said softly. He kissed her. "And that's not what I'm trying to do, by the way."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to be Kevin's safety net and your wife," she said. "I'm trying to be my son's mother and your wife. It's different."

"I know it is," he kissed her softly. "We could do it in the car, you know."

"We have to get to your parents and you have to explain why they don't get to see Gabriel, because I already did that for mine, and Eva and David and Dean and Penny, so you're up," she said. He laughed.

"Got it," he nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

"There is shown on the night of miracles and it's light was reflected down the centuries deep in the heart of all mankind," Kevin whispered softly, reading from a book and Gabriel looked at him. "Yet earthly eyes, blinded too, by it's splendor, could never know that the lowly gift of the littlest angel was what all men would call forever The Shining Star of Bethlehem," he closed the book. "How'd you like that one?"

"I liked it," Gabriel said. Kevin smiled. "Daddy," he said.

"Yeah, buddy," Kevin rumpled his hair.

"How come Mama," Gabriel pronounced his name for Tanya in a perfect Spanish accent, "never took me to parties like that before, even when we lived here?"

"Well," Kevin said softly, "do you understand how Mama's job works?"

"She makes laws," Gabriel said.

"Right," Kevin laughed, "but see, in order to make laws, she has to win an election, people have to vote for her. And some people, some not so nice people, think that, Mommy having you and raising you, and Mama and Pop helping me and Mommy when you were a baby, is something that she did just to impress people, not because she loves me and Mommy and you. And Mommy and I always wanted to protect you from those people." Gabriel frowned. "Anyway, this year, we thought that because you're bigger and Mama hadn't seen you in so long we thought we would do something special."

"Oh," Gabriel said. "Can I call Aunt Eva tomorrow? She came in from Paris and I didn't get to see her."

"Of course," Kevin nodded. "You can call Aunt Eva, and anyone you want."

"OK," Gabriel said. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Kevin smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you're here."

"There are no monsters in here right?" Gabriel asked. Kevin smiled.

"No way," Kevin said, "your old man chased them all out before you got here." Gabriel nodded. "See you in the morning."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!**


	6. Giving In: Kind of

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Elisa lay on her bed staring at her cell phone. She sighed and picked it up and dialed.

"Hello?" Eddie said sounding confused on the other end.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said again. "You're calling me."

"Yeah," she said softly.

"You haven't called me in three years," he laughed. She smiled. "Ellie, what's going on?"

"We're having this party," she said, "at the house, at ZBZ, a black tie New Year's thing."

"Uh huh," he nodded, "and what does this have to do with me?"

"You should come," she said. "I mean, you need to make friends in California or whatever."

"I see," he nodded. "But you don't want to see me."

"I didn't say that," she sighed, "I don't want to get back together with you."

"Sure," he nodded. "Why not, though?"

"Because I don't want to be anyone's girlfriend right now," she said. "Which is I know, kind of Anne-ish of me, but if I wanted to be someone's girlfriend I would be."

"I see," he nodded. "So you're casual girl now?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Does Hunter know that?" He asked.

"Hunter has nothing to do with it!" She said simply.

"OK," he said. "I'll see you at the party." She hung up and banged her head against the wall a few times.

"You doing OK there kid?" Jimmy Riley walked in. Elisa smiled.

"Yeah, I," she sighed, "Eddie's going to grad school at USC."

"Oh," he nodded, "yes, that could get tricky." She nodded. "Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just, I mean, I've missed Eddie, but for the most part he just made my life kind of hard." Jimmy laughed.

"What does Hunter think?" He asked.

"Why do people keep asking that?" She said standing up. "Hunter and I aren't a couple, he's with Anne, not me!"

"OK," Jimmy nodded. "Sorry I brought it up. I just wanted to say good night."

"Alright," she nodded. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Night baby," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

Hunter lay in bed staring at the ceiling and smiled when Anne walked in a curled up with him.

"Hey you," he said. She smiled.

"Hey," she said. "So Carmen says hi, and so does Terry Parsons?"

"Oh right, the skinny Blake kid who used to buy weed from Erica Faber?" He said. She nodded. "Why was he there?"

"He's Carmen's boyfriend," she said and hugged him. "Are you OK? I mean, Claudia running out your dad, that's a big deal."

"Mm," he nodded. "I've actually been thinking all night." She looked at him. "This movie, the new one?" She nodded. "It's shooting here, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's all about this guy who's entire life spirals out of control when he gets involved with this really manipulative rich girl who lives in the Plaza. Why?"

"I'm thinking about moving back that's all," he shrugged, "I mean, you know, for Graham." She looked at him.

"You're not going to Prague?" She said. He shrugged. "Oh God, Hunter, that's amazing." She kissed him. "Mm," she whimpered lying down under him. "Mm, that's nice."

"You'd be OK with it, then?" He said. "If I stayed here?"

"OK with it?" She said. "Yeah, of course! I mean, sure I'd still be in LA most of the time, but the movies going to be a good four months. It would be great to be in the same city for a while."

"It would," he nodded and kissed her. "We could do this everyday." She nodded. "We could get a place together."

"Move in together?" She asked. He nodded. "You want to move in together?"

"At least for a little while," he said. "Come on Anne, it'll be great."

"OK," she said, "yeah, let's do it!" He laughed and they kissed deeply.

* * *

"Don't say anything else," Carmen whispered, running her hands over Terry's chest and straddling him. "Just let go."

"Stop rehearsing," Terry laughed. She giggled and kissed him. "I've never slept with a movie star before." She giggled. "I wish your big break was more than you just parading around a hotel room in lingerie though."

"It is more than that," she said. "She's a sociopathic manipulator." She stopped. "Maybe I should talk to your dad."

"Funny," he said. She giggled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Marissa asked on the phone with Cal.

"Good," he said, "I miss you." She laughed.

"I miss you too," she said softly. "Do you think you got it?"

"Yeah, I mean," he laughed. "I don't know, it was good to see Carmen though, she seems good."

"Uh huh," Marissa nodded. "I got a play for hiatus, so I'll be in New York too."

"Thank God!" He said. She laughed. "You still want to get married in Napa though, right?"

"Yes!" She said, "My mom and I were looking at vineyards, we found this one, I'll send you the website."

"OK," he laughed. "My mom has sketches of dresses for you." He sighed. "God, I really miss you Mari. This totally sucks."

"I agree, let's never spend Christmas apart again, OK?" She smiled.

"Deal," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly. "And I'll really send the website to Anne." He laughed. "Cal?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Is she still all, you know mysterious and withholding and sexy?" She whispered. "You know, the reason why you fell for her in the first place?"

"Mari," he sighed. "Come on, I'm not fifteen anymore. Carmen being all giggly wearing her black turtlenecks and batting her eyelashes at me isn't going to make me want to jump her anymore."

"So she is still like that?" Marissa said.

"I don't know," Cal sighed. "She wasn't wearing the turtleneck." Marissa grunted and hung up the phone. "Mari?" He sighed and dialed.

"Trina here," she answered.

"Cute," he nodded, "do you answer every call like that or just the ones from me?"

"Just you," Trina laughed. "What's going on?"

"I had a really weird meeting today and then Marissa got mad at me for no reason," he said. "Par for the course."

"How weird was the meeting?" She asked.

"It was with Carmen Mendoza," he said.

"Shut up!" Trina said. "Is she still a lying manipulative whore?"

"Come on, she made out with Danny Farley six years ago," Cal laughed. "Time to move on."

"Whatever," she said. "And Mari was mad about that?"

"That and other things," he shrugged. "Hey how's Elena doing training you in the ways of the charity organizer."

"It's actually really good work," she said snottily. "And would you rather all of the good work my family does just stop with our generation?"

"OK, alright," he said. "Anyway, I think Marissa's afraid I'm going to like have some kind of on set affair with Carmen."

"Yeah," Trina nodded. "I don't care so much."

"Seriously, you suck," he said. "I'm spilling my soul here." She laughed. "How's Jason?"

"Jace is good," she said. "You guys should come up here while you're nearby."

"I'll try," he smiled. "He have anything for me?"

"My boyfriend is not going to use you to jump start his career," she said. "Jace has honor. He also has never used my father or my aunt, who are way more influential than you."

"Hm," he nodded. "Yeah, I'll remember that. Love you Trina."

"Love you too," she said. "Apologize to Mari for whatever stupid thing you said."

"Helpful," Cal said and hung up.

* * *

Bella and Gordon both groaned hearing a phone ring in the middle of the night.

"You get it," Gordon mumbled.

"Mm," she whimpered and answered. "Hello?"

"Mommy?" Gabriel whimpered on the other end.

"Hey baby," she sat up, "what is it?"

"I don't feel good," he said. "Daddy said I could call you."

"Of course honey," she said, "is it your tummy? Did you eat too much?"

"No," he said. "But I'm all hot." She sighed.

"OK baby, I love you," she said, "put Daddy on the phone OK?"

"OK," Gabriel handed the phone off.

"Hey Bella," Kevin said, "I've got a cool towel for his head like he likes."

"Thanks," she said, "does he have a fever?"

"Not much of one," he said, "he's OK, Riley, I've got it." She smiled. "I'll call PJ in the morning if you want."

"No let him enjoy his vacation," she sighed, "I just," she closed her eyes. "He had strep last month, so if he says his throat hurts get him to a doctor."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Got it. Listen, Bella um, I'm sorry about the thing with The White House."

"It's OK," she said, "I just worry about him, you know that." Kevin smiled. Gordon sat up now and looked at her. "Gabe has a fever," she whispered, "go back to sleep everything's fine."

"Who are you talking to?" Kevin laughed.

"Gordon," she said confused and then Kevin stopped.

"Right, of course," Kevin said. "Tell him I said hi, OK?"

"Um, OK," she hung up. "That was weird." Gordon looked at her. She kissed him and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, if Gabriel's sick," she said. "I'm going to go downstairs to watch TV." She kissed him again. "Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" He said. "Do you want to go down to Washington?"

"No," she shook her head. "Kevin can handle it. I'll see you in the morning." She walked downstairs and saw Lisa Norris sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Lisa smiled. "Can't sleep?"

"Not at all," Bella laughed. "I mean I was, but then Kevin called and Gabriel has a fever."

"And you're wishing that you could teleport to DC about now," Lisa laughed. Bella nodded. "Mm, yeah. That's hard." Bella nodded. "Are you doing OK?"

"It's just confusing," she said. "I mean, I love Gordon and I'm glad that he loves Gabriel , but then," she sighed. "How did you do it?"

"I lied," Lisa said. "Told David that Kevin was his father and Patrick was just a special friend." Bella sighed. "It came back to bite me when he moved to Colorado with his father when he was ten." Bella nodded. "You're doing fine. But the minute Gordon starts talking about how he wants you to have another baby to save your marriage run! Because then that baby is Lizzie." Bella laughed.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Giving in...Kind of**


	7. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. After this chapter I'm going to do a few flashback chapters to explain how everyone got where they are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Auld Lang Syne  
**

Elisa turned around in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a simple cream gown with a deep V back.

"Wow," she turned around and smiled. "I am so glad I got invited to this party."

"Hi Clark," she smiled and walked over and kissed him. He rested his hands in her lower back. "Nice tux."

"I was starting to think you were avoiding me Elle," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed, "it's just that between finals and then getting ready for winter rush and then Hunter showed up two days early."

"It's not a problem," he said. "I missed you." She kissed him.

"I missed you too," she smiled. "How's everything over at Lamda Chai."

"You know, twenty guys sleeping in one house together," he said. "Sufficiently gay." She laughed. "So I um, I know I said I would give you time to think about it, but," she sighed and looked at him. "Come on, it's a new year. Let's go crazy, be my girlfriend." She sighed. "I'm crazy about you, you know that."

"I really like you too," she whispered, "I just, look, things have gotten more complicated since the last time we saw each other."

"More complicated?" He said. "Is this about that Hunter guy? I mean, you definitely talk on the phone with him way too much for him to just be a friend."

"No, Clark," she said, "it's not Hunter, it's just, give me a little more time OK?"

"OK," he said, "but what about tonight? You're mine at midnight, aren't you?" She laughed.

"You bet," she said. "I have to go do hostessy things."

"Alright," he nodded, "allow me," he offered his arm. She smiled and took it. Later on in the night they were talking and laughing, when Eddie walked in.

"Hi," he said softly walking over to her.

"Hi," she said, "um, Eddie Cole this is Clark Spencer, he's the president of one of the frats that we mix with, and um Clark, Eddie's a friend of mine from high school. He's starting grad school here next semester. I thought I'd invite him to the party you know, to meet people."

"Sure," Clark said. "It's really nice to meet you. Any friend of Elisa's."

"Uh huh," Eddie nodded and shook Clark's hand. "Nice to meet you too. It's a great party Ellie." He turned around.

"Excuse me for just a sec," she walked away from Clark after him. "Eddie!" She said. "I told you that I wanted you to come so you could meet people, I thought you understood!"

"'If I wanted to be someone's girlfriend I would be,'" he repeated. "I thought you meant Hunter but you meant that guy." She nodded. "So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No," she shook her head. "I told you I don't want that right now." He nodded. "Clark and I, it's whatever, we have fun. It's simple, I like that."

"Ah yes," he nodded, "no Eden Hall drama."

"Exactly," she said. "He's never proposed to one of my cousins. Well, once he and Trina were doing Tequila shots, and he said he'd like to marry a girl like her, but that's different." He looked at her.

"But he's not your boyfriend?" He asked. She shook her head. "Have you had a boyfriend since we broke up?"

"There have been guys," she said defensively.

"But no one serious?" He smiled. She sighed. "You're still in love with me."

"I'm not," she said. "I wouldn't have broken up with you in the first place if I was still in love with you. If you're here and you want we can be friends. I want to be."

"Sure," he nodded. "We're friends." She smiled. "Except that you're in love with me and I'm in love with you and we should be together."

"I'm not in love with you Eddie," she said. "I haven't been in a long time. I should go, stay, have a good time at the party. My sisters get really slutty when they drink."

"If you think I'm going to make that mistake again, you're wrong," he shook his head. "It's no one but you, Ellie, just my Countess Olenska." She looked at him and swallowed. She hadn't thought about _Age of Innocence_ in so long.

"Have you even read the book yet Eddie?" She crossed her arms. He smiled. "God you'll never tell me will you?"

"It was incredibly perfect, wasn't it?" He whispered taking her waist softly. "Me and you, falling in love while I was still so deep in it with Bella, you reading a book about a man in love with the perfect woman, while engaged to her cousin?" He kissed her.

"That was all a long time ago Eddie," she whispered. "I'm not that girl anymore, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Clark knows a completely different girl. He loves who I am, not who he dreamed I was when I was fourteen." Eddie smiled softly.

"You're still in love with me," he said. He kissed her again. She whimpered.

"I have to go," she said and pushed him away and walked back into the party.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting in bed, still not feeling well when Bella came in.

"Hey bud," she said and sat down, kissing his forehead. "You're feeling better?"

"A little," he croaked. She smiled. "I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too," she said. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mama and Pop gave me a new video game."

"Whoa," she nodded, "Aunt Eva and Uncle David decided to stay an extra week to see you."

"Really?" He said.

"Uh huh," she smiled. "So you know what's best for when you get sick, right?" Gabriel looked at her. "The tickle monster always makes you feel better." He started shaking and laughing as Bella tickled him.

"Hey you two," Kevin walked in. "Why didn't I think of tickle monster?" Gabriel laughed and Bella pulled away. "Hey Bella."

"Hi Kev," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," he smiled.

"Daddy," Gabriel said, "guess what? Aunt Eva and Uncle David are staying to see me."

"Whoa," Kevin nodded. "Cool."

"Gabe," Bella said, "why don't you go downstairs and see Gordon. He really missed you too." She kissed him and he ran downstairs. "Hi."

"Hi," Kevin said. "You guys could stay here for New Years, you know."

"I don't think that's the best plan," she said softly. Kevin laughed. "It's good to see you though." He smiled.

"Yeah, right," he said. "It's also nice to not be at each other's throats for five minutes," she laughed.

"About that," she said softly. "Um," she reached into her purse. "My dad drew this up." Kevin looked at her as she handed him. "You can look at it, and have your mom or another lawyer,"

"This is a custody agreement," he said. She nodded. "Bella, I thought we agreed not to do this?"

"I know," she said, "but it's pretty fair, I mean, look, we switch off holidays, that was Aunt Julie's idea, it's what she did with her parents, and Gabriel spends his summers and school vacations here."

"Bella, I really don't think we need this," he shook his head. She sighed.

"Kevin, I really think we do," she said. "We tried not to, it didn't work. It's flexible, and we can change things, but this way at least there's a schedule and less to fight about. Just look it over, OK?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "I'll look it over."

"Great," she smiled. "We'll talk soon, OK?"

"Bella," Gordon walked up. "We should get moving, Gabe's asleep which will be better for the drive. Hey Kevin."

"Gordon," Kevin nodded, "You need to start,"

"Letting go of the ball faster on running plays," Gordon laughed. "Wouldn't hurt if I had guards with some speed on them." Kevin laughed. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Kevin nodded and Bella walked out.

* * *

Elisa woke up New Year's morning and smiled feeling Clark's arms around her.

"Mm," he said and kissed her neck, she laughed. "That was a good way to start the New Year."

"It didn't suck," she rolled over and pushed his hair off of his face. They kissed. "I should get back to the house."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Elle," she looked over her shoulder, "who was that guy last night?" She looked at him. "Eddie?"

"He was my boyfriend in high school," she shrugged, "he just moved here, he's starting grad school. I invited him to the party and he misunderstood that's all." She kissed him. "I had fun. I'll see you later." She walked up the street to the ZBZ house and sighed seeing Eddie on the front steps. "Go away." She said.

"I have orange juice," he said holding out a bottle. She looked at him. "I figured you'd be hung over, and you like orange juice when you're hung over." She smiled and took it. "Does Clark know that?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "we met in the greek system but he doesn't know my hangover cures." Eddie laughed. "Thanks for the orange juice."

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I wasn't," she admitted, "but we did last night." He nodded. "He's a good guy Eddie."

"I'm not giving up, Elle," he shook his head. "Happy New Year!"

"God, you are such a pain!" She said and marched into the house. He laughed and followed after her. "Eddie," she groaned.

"Everyone here calls you Elle," he pointed out. "Is that like a Legally Blonde thing?"

"It's a not everyone here knows that I'm named after my dad's ex-girlfriend thing," she shrugged. "In fact no one here knows that."

"Hey Elle," one of her sisters padded past, "who's the cutie? I thought you hooked up with Clark last night?"

"Eddie Cole, this is Victoria Davenport," she pointed, "Victoria and I were in the same pledge class and she was friends with Anne in New York."

"Nice to meet you," Eddie nodded.

"Yeah, you too," Victoria nodded. "See you later Elle."

"Bye," Elisa nodded. She looked at Eddie. He smiled. "Victoria is single, and apparently thinks you're cute. And she's friends with Anne, so you know, there's that."

"I want you," he said. "Just you."

"So you're going to annoy me into taking you back?" She rolled her eyes. "That's quite a strategy Eddie." She walked upstairs and Eddie smiled taking out his phone and dialing.

"Hey loser," Bella said picking it up. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Happy New Year to you too," he laughed.

"So how'd it go with Ellie?" She asked.

"Um, it turned out she had another date," he said. "But I'm not discouraged."

"That's adorable," Bella laughed. "I gave Kevin the custody agreement."

"Whoa," Eddie said. "That's like, huge. Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "I don't know. It's hard. But tell me about your frivolous non parent non married problems."

"There's no problem," he said, "I'm getting her back."

"God, you haven't been this focused on anything since you wanted to get me back," she said. "Gordon says you should try asking her to marry you, as that worked when he wanted me back."

"Remind Gordon that I don't feel like waiting two years for Ellie to make up her mind," he said. Bella laughed. "Say hi to Gabriel for me."

"Will do," she hung up.

* * *

Elisa sat quietly in her room and dialed her phone.

"Hey," Hunter said picking up. "I was about to call you!"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he said. "Um, I'm not going to Prague, I'm staying in New York, and Anne and I are getting an apartment." She stopped and sat down. "Elisa? You there?"

"Yeah," she said, "wow, Hunter, that's, that's great!" She swallowed. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"You called me," he said. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," she laughed, "I think that Eddie's going to pull a John Cusack." Hunter laughed. "I was just calling to say Happy New Year, and I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too," he said. "Look we're about to head out to some stupid brunch thing for my mom, but I'll call you soon, OK?"

"OK," she said. "I love you, Hunter."

"Love you too," he hung up. She plopped down on the bed and swallowed. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. 2 Years Ago: New Beginnings

**A/N: Here's the first flashback. I'm planning on doing three. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: 2 Years Ago: New Beginnings  
**

Bella Riley lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She'd just moved into her new apartment in Washington DC and while she knew she had to, it was killing her.

"Hey," PJ Cameron walked in and she sat up. PJ was holding thirteen month old Gabriel. "He just woke up. How was your nap?"

"Pretty good," she said and took Gabriel. "Yeah," she cooed, "we're doing OK, right Gabe?" The baby sneezed and then laughed. She smiled. PJ looked at her.

"You did the right thing, you know," he said. "Moving out. You seem happier, lighter."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know." She stood up cradling Gabriel. "Kevin's coming over tonight, so if you want to,"

"I'll hang out," PJ shrugged. "I don't mind, I kinda miss him." She laughed.

"Me too," she sighed. Even though she and Kevin weren't living together anymore they were still a couple.

"Anyway, I'll get out of your hair," PJ said. "Come on Gabriel, let's let Mommy get ready for her big sex date with Daddy."

"God, I already have an annoying older brother," she rolled her eyes, "and TJ's way better at it than you." He grinned and took the baby out of the room.

* * *

That night Bella laughed lying on the bed with Kevin while Gabriel played on the floor. They were studying and she kept laughing as his feet got tangled in hers.

"Kevin, come on," she groaned, "we have to," he kissed her.

"I've missed you," he said.

"You saw me yesterday," she rolled her eyes.

"That was in class, and it's different," he pointed out. "Why did you move out anyway?"

"Um, because I was on the verge of a having a nervous breakdown," she said, "plus, you know, I love you, and starting out this relationship with so much pressure, when you know, he's enough of it." Kevin laughed and kissed her again.

"Right," he smiled, "so we're studying."

"Yes," she nodded. "We are!" Then her phone started beeping.

"Who's calling you?" He asked.

"I'm very popular, it could be anyone," she shrugged and kissed him again. He reached across and grabbed it. "Kevin!"

"Gordon," he said. She sighed. "He's calling you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "We've been talking."

"For the past six months?" He said. She nodded. "So, he asked you to marry him, said he wanted to get back together, you said, no, stayed with me but you've been talking to him?"

"Just talking," she said, "occasionally. It's not a big deal. I love you, and I'm with you. I chose you, and Gabriel and our family."

"But you moved out," he said. She sighed. "And you've been lying to me." She kissed him.

"I moved out because I was feeling suffocated," she said. "And I didn't tell you I'd been talking to Gordon because it's nothing." She kissed him. "Hold me close."

"I can't," he sighed. "Why do you need to talk to him?" She sighed. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It matters. You call me to make fun of him every time Eddie calls you." She looked at him. "Why do you need him in your life?"

"Because I do!" She said. "Because I like being Leigh." He looked at her.

"This is over," he shook his head and walked out.

"Wait, Kevin," she said standing up and picking up Gabriel. "Kevin, don't!" But he was already out the door.

"Dada?" Gabriel said. She looked at him and hugged him.

"No baby," she whispered. "No Dada."

"Mama," Gabriel said and nuzzled his head in her shoulder. She kissed him softly on the hair.

* * *

Elisa smiled walking up to her dorm door to see a pink envelope taped to it. She grinned, she knew exactly what it was, an invitation to the ZBZ post rush party. Technically no one in the sorority was allowed to talk to her after official rush was over in a few days, but she had noticed that ZBZ were not the only ones courting her.

"Hi," a girl with long dark hair walked over, also holding a pink envelope, "you're rushing too?"

"Um, yeah," Elisa nodded. "I'm Elisa Riley," she held out her hand.

"Oh!" The girl nodded. "Sure, I'm Victoria Davenport," she shook it. Elisa looked at her. "I um, went to school with your cousin, Anne."

"Oh, sure," Elisa said. "Anne and I don't really have much in common," Victoria giggled.

"We were friends you don't have to do that," Victoria shrugged. Elisa smiled. "God, everyone must be going after you so hard, what with Cal and everything?"

"Oh, yeah," Elisa blushed, she hadn't even thought of that. "I guess so. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm going ZBZ. My mom was while she was here." Victoria nodded.

"I wasn't even sure I was going to do the sorority thing," Victoria said, "I was just going to go Little Sister at Lamda Chai, but then all of those girls were like really slutty."

"And you were friends with Anne," Elisa said, "which means they must have been really, really slutty." Victoria laughed.

"Yeah, after the Shawn Miller thing," she grimaced, "but she's with Hunter now so,"

"Hunter's in Thailand," Elisa said, "they aren't together."

"Well, yeah," Victoria said, "but I mean, they spent the whole summer together before he left." Elisa nodded, not really wanting to talk about it.

* * *

"I hate college," Anne announced walking into Tammy's office and dropped her school book.

"I know honey," Tammy said. "But I'm working." Anne looked at her. "OK, you're the one who wanted to go to NYU, and you know, yay and stuff, but you could have gone to UCLA or USC and been with your brother and had a normal experience. Or you could have gone to Georgetown."

"Yeah, I was going to go to Georgetown and spend four years looking around corners for Bella to jump out and kill me." Anne rolled her eyes.

"You have a letter," Tammy said. Anne looked at her. "You were whining, I couldn't lead with it." Anne smiled and picked it up, running to her room and ripping it open.

_Anne,_

_God, I wish you could see it here. It's absolutely beautiful (and I don't just mean the hookers!) We rode down this beautiful river yesterday and I missed you. Then we slept in the jungle and I missed you some more. Then I saw a tiger, and I really, really miss you. Did I mention that I miss you? Check out some of the pictures that I've been taking. I think even Trina would be impressed. I keep thinking about that night we spent in the Oriental and you wore the geisha outfit. (No I haven't been with any hookers.) Anyway Angela said that we'll be back in New York before Christmas, but first she has to meet with Josh on some stuff. I figure I'll hang with Ellie then. I miss you, did I say that? I love you and I'll write again soon, as well as let you know when I have some kind of address you can write me back at. _

_Hunter_

_PS Eating at that Thai place on 46__th__did not sufficiently prepare me for the food here. Nice try though._

_PPS I miss you_

She smiled and slid the letter into the shoe box that she'd set aside for Hunter's letters and post cards. He'd only been gone a month, but it was already half full. This was going to be hard, she realized, but not at all impossible.

* * *

Bella was sitting quietly staring at the wall as Gabriel slept in a car seat on the chairs outside of the office.

"Bella?" Her father said. "Honey, what are you doing home? You didn't call, does your mother know you're here?"

"Daddy, I," she whispered. "I wanted to surprise you. Look how big Gabe is?" Rick laughed and picked up his grandson. "I need to talk to you about something."

"OK," he said, "yeah, come in." He ushered her into the small office that his firm kept in the courthouse. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin and I broke up," she said softly. He looked at her. "And I, I guess, I just wanted to know what this means."

"You broke up?" He said.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it!" She snorted. He laughed. "I'm not moving home, Daddy, Kevin's in DC and even if we're not together, he's still Gabriel's father." He sighed.

"I hate the idea of you alone down there," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "What are you worried about?" She was staring right at Gabriel. "Oh," he whispered. "You're afraid that,"

"With school and everything, I'm worried that Kevin will take him away," she whispered.

"Isn't Kevin back in school now too?" Rick asked. She nodded. "There's something you're not telling me, Annabelle." She sighed.

"We broke up because I've been talking to Gordon and didn't tell him," she said. "But, it's not what you think, or what he thinks, we've just been talking and I'm afraid that he'll try to get back at me."

"Yeah," Rick sighed. "Bella, if you want to draw up a custody agreement, which you should have done a year ago," she rolled her eyes. "I'll put you in touch with someone from my firm, OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I know baby," he said, "I miss you too. You could move home you know."

"I'm not moving home," she laughed. He nodded.

"Fine," he sighed. "At least I can tell your mother I tried."

* * *

Cal sat quietly opposite the reporter. She was a little older than him, but still young, probably in her mid twenties.

"So," she said, "you and Marissa have been a couple for how long?"

"Two years now," Cal said. "I don't like talking about it much. We try to keep our relationship as private as possible." He took a sip of his water. She nodded and crossed her legs. He tried to keep the charming smile on his face. This had happened before. People, especially women, had trouble believing that he was completely faithful to Marissa.

"Right," she nodded, "your mom's a designer, and a pretty famous one. This whole acting thing, was it a way to outshine her?" He couldn't contain it now he started laughing.

"No," he shook his head, "no, not at all, um, my mom hates that I'm an actor, actually. She'd much rather I'd stayed in school and be going to Columbia right now like my dad did." She nodded.

"Your dad went to Columbia?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and I got in, and if the show and work doesn't add up, I'm definitely going to go there."

"Do you miss New York?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he said, "I mean, when I was fourteen I went to boarding school, and then I moved out here. But I completely miss New York. It was great place to grow up." He looked up and smiled seeing Marissa walk in her hair wild and down. "And there's my girl now." The reporter pouted as Cal stood up and walked over and kissed her.

"She's disappointed," Marissa laughed. He nodded. "She wanted to take you to her room at The Chateau or whatever and have her way with you?"

"Something like that," he admitted. "I'm glad you're back." Marissa smiled. She'd been away for a week doing a photo shoot in Italy.

"I missed you too," she said. "So while I was there, I ran into Jace's father, he was working for the photographer. It was way weird. He's so proud of Jace though, which was nice to see, because I know they don't have to best relationship."

"Yeah," Cal nodded. "Trina's decided to major in socialite by the way."

"Ew," Marissa said, "Trina's better than that." Cal shrugged. "You should get back." He laughed.

"Want to sit in?" He asked.

"No, I'm OK," she said, "I'll go to the bar and get a drink while you finish up." She kissed him.

* * *

Bella swallowed and knocked on the door of the house. Gordon opened it and looked at her, stunned.

"Hey," she said, lifting the sleeping Gabriel on her hip.

"Hey," he said softly. "What are you doing here Leigh?"

"I um," she swallowed, "I drove up to visit my parents, and I thought that I'd see you while I was on my way back down." He looked at her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he nodded and she walked in. "He's big."

"I know," she said, "time's flying, I don't know how to stop it." Gordon smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "Why don't you put the kid down?" She smiled and lay Gabe down on the couch. "Does Kevin know about this trip?"

"He knows about my parents," she said, "but I um, we broke up." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"No you're not," she shook her head.

"Yes I am," he said, "I don't want you to be upset." She smiled. "God, it's good to see you even when it's as bizarre as this." She nodded. "I um, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff Bella."

"Yeah?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I um, I'm going into the draft this year." Bella stared at him.

"You're not graduating?" She said. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I have it on pretty good authority that The Ravens are shopping quarterbacks, and that they like me," he shrugged. Her eyes got big. "Bella, I'm moving to Baltimore after this year."

"Really?" She said softly. He nodded. "Gordon, I," she couldn't talk so she just kissed him. When they finished he smiled.

"Now that's something I really missed," he smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. 1 12 Years Ago: Decided

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: 1 1/2 Years Ago: Decided  
**

Elisa walked out of a library and sighed avoiding the glance of a group of Lamda Chai pledges. They'd had a mixer with the house a few weeks before and she'd definitely made out with one of them, but she was too drunk to remember which one. She closed her eyes hearing someone whistle. She turned.

"Yo, Riley!" Hunter called and she ran over and hugged him. "Oof, I missed you."

"I missed you," she said. "I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

"Yeah, me neither," he shrugged. "But Angela loved everything we got and she's anxious to edit." She smiled. "So how's life as a coed?"

"Pretty good," she nodded. "Check it out," she pointed to her pink pledge pin. He laughed. "How's Anne?"

"Good," he nodded, "we you know, talk a lot, anytime I can get to phone." She nodded. "I really can't wait to see her."

"Yeah I'll bet," she laughed. "So do you want to have a real college weekend?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Drunken party and everything." She nodded. "Do you have one of those?"

"Absolutely," she nodded and linked her arm through his.

Later that night they stumbled back into Elisa's room. Her roommate was still at the party. She giggled and fell back on the bed. Hunter smiled at her.

"I feel silly," she said, "drinking cheap beer with you when you're all worldly now."

"I'm the same guy, Elle," he said. She shook her head.

"No you're not," she whispered. "You're different," he sat down with her and she pushed his hair off of his forehead. "It's nice though." He kissed her. "Mm," she whimpered and lay back.

"I miss you," he whispered. "I think about that night in Nantucket a lot."

"I think about it too," she said softly. "What about Anne?"

"Come on, Elle," he said, "it's Anne! You really think it's been this long and she hasn't been with anyone else?"

"That's a good point," she nodded and they kissed again hard this time. "I love you so much!" They kissed and he pulled her shirt off. "Oh, God!" She groaned as he kissed her neck. "Hunter, mm," she spread her legs, really glad ZBZ had a "pledges must always wear skirts" policy. He pulled her panties off and she swallowed. She hadn't had sex since breaking up with Eddie almost a year before.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked still touching her below the waist. "I know you like that." She shivered in pleasure.

"Hunter," she mumbled. "Oh God, don't stop."

* * *

Bella stood in the foyer of the townhouse. She sighed. She missed living here it was nice. Not that her apartment wasn't nice, it just wasn't a home.

"Hey Bella," Kevin said holding Gabriel, who was head to toe in purple and yellow.

"Hi Mommy," Gabriel smiled, "Go Vikings!" He held his arms up.

"Nice," Bella nodded. She took the two year old boy. "We don't say 'Go Vikings' today Gabriel, we say 'Go Ravens!'"

"No," Gabriel pouted, "Ravens stink! Go Vikings!" Kevin laughed.

"I really appreciate this Kevin," Bella said. "All the other wives and girlfriends are dying to meet him and now he's going to be a little terrorist."

"Hey, he's my son too," Kevin said. "Just because your boyfriend plays for the wrong team." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Gabriel, we all love The Vikings, but guess who else we love?"

"Go Gordon!" Gabriel giggled.

"Right," she nodded, "and Gordon is on the Ravens, so,"

"Go Vikings! Ravens stink!" Gabriel was adamant. She sighed.

"Hey," PJ said coming out, "I tried to talk him out of the 'Ravens Stink' thing but it wouldn't stick."

"You're not a Ravens fan either," she said. He looked at her.

"Yeah, but for some reason, 'Go Redskins,' wasn't taking either," PJ frowned.

"Go Vikings!" Gabriel shouted.

"Alright, OK," Bella laughed, "bye Kevin."

"Bye guys, have fun," Kevin said. "I love you buddy."

"Love you too Daddy!" He smiled.

* * *

"You what?" Anne said. Hunter swallowed. They were seeing each other for the first time in a year. "I don't understand, why on earth would you sleep with her?"

"It just kind of happened, Anne," he sighed.

"Right," she nodded and sat down. "I mean, OK, we're far apart and you're traveling all the time. So I mean, I'm not saying I wasn't prepared to hear you slept with someone else, I just figured it would be some smelly French girl in a bar. Not Elisa."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I didn't exactly expect you to be faithful either." She nodded. "You've changed."

"I told you I had," she whispered. He nodded. "I guess um," she closed her eyes. "We need to make a decision."

"Like break up?" He said.

"We can't exactly break up," she pointed out, "since we're not even a real couple."

"Oh," he nodded. "So then, what are you saying?" She rolled her eyes. "Wait? Anne Callins are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it, OK?" She sighed. "Yes, I want to be your girlfriend. No, I don't want you to stop your job because I know it's important to you. But I think we should commit to each other, for like real."

"OK," he whispered. "You know that's all I've ever wanted Anne." She smiled and kissed him.

"Good," she said, "so no more sex with other girls." He laughed. "Especially not Elisa."

"Deal," he said and kissed her. "So fifteen year old Hunter is like totally psyched!" She laughed.

"Fifteen year old Anne would probably strangle me since she thought fifteen year old Hunter was a tool," she shrugged and he laughed. "I love you," she kissed him.

"I love you too," he said. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Elisa whispered those same words to him in the dark that night.

"Besides, once I graduate in May maybe I can travel with you and Angela," she said.

"I'd like that," he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Freeze punk!" Cal shouted looking in the mirror. Marissa walked in and started laughing. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry, but you're really playing a cop in this movie?" She said and kissed him. "You're so, you know fluffy, and little girl friendly."

"I'm changing my image," he shrugged. "I'm going to blow things up and it's going to be awesome." She laughed. "Hey, your Teen People cover shots came."

"Yeah, and my publicist called," she nodded, "we got nominated for the Teen Choice favorite TV couple again." Cal groaned.

"We aren't even a couple this season," he said. She laughed. "I hate the Teen Choice awards, Mari, I have to make boring small talk about hair products with those idiots from The Disney Channel."

"And this is why you're making the bang bang blow up a car movie," she nodded. "But for now you're a teen idol, so deal, OK?"

"Ugh, fine," he groaned kidding and kissed her.

"You should invite your sister," she said. "She's been really down lately since Hunter cheated on her."

"Hunter cheated on her?" He frowned. Marissa's eyes got big.

"You weren't supposed to know," she said, "apparently."

"Apparently," he nodded. "What, was it with some random girl while he was travelling?"

"Uh, not exactly," Marissa said, "he and Elisa got drunk and,"

"Got it," he sighed. "Yeah, we'll invite Anne."

"Yay!" Marissa said. "I'm going to go call your mom about clothes."

"You do that," he nodded and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey," Terry walked into an Eden Hall dorm room where Carmen was packing to go back to Miami after they both graduated in a few weeks. She was not looking forward to the separation.

"Hey," she kissed him. "What's up?"

"Um, I have this idea," he said. She nodded and he took out two plane tickets. She looked at them and swallowed.

"New York?" She said. He nodded. "You want to go to New York after graduation?"

"Yes," he said.

"On a vacation?" She asked.

"No," he said. "I want to move to New York, with you." He looked at her. They kissed softly.

"Move to New York?" She repeated. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because you want to be an actress," he said. She smiled. "You are an actress, and you should be in New York, giving that a try."

"Where will we live?" She asked.

"I found a place," he said softly. "I'll always take care of you Carmen." She smiled.

"Thank God I met you," she whispered and kissed him again. "Of course I'll go!" They kissed again.

* * *

"So, your kid thinks that my team stinks," Gordon said. Bella laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded and kissed him. "You were great today though." He smiled.

"I knew you were watching," he said and kissed her again. "I always play my best for you."

"Mm," she smiled. "Still trying to impress the homecoming queen?"

"Something like that," he smiled and then her phone went off.

"And here's the king," she said.

"Eddie needs a girl of his own," Gordon sighed. Bella looked at him shook her head and picked up the phone.

"What?" She said.

"Bella," Eddie warbled, "Bella, Bella, boo," she sighed.

"He's drunk," she said to Gordon and walked away. "Hi Eddie."

"Bella, there's a girl here," he said. "She's very pretty,"

"Go talk to her then," she said.

"She has pretty blond hair," he whispered. "Like Ellie, but brown eyes, like you." She sighed. "And lots of thick books so she's probably smart like Connie."

"Edward Alexander Cole if you are implying that Ellie and I are not smart," she said.

"You're smart too but Connie's smarter," he said. She laughed. "I'm lonely."

"Yeah, well, learn to appreciate your girlfriends while you have them," she said. He groaned. "Eddie, where are you?"

"Bar in Minneapolis," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed, "where though?"

"You're in Baltimore, why do you care?" He asked petulantly. She sighed. She'd had to do this several times over the past few years. Babysitting Eddie in person was hard, babysitting him by phone was nearly impossible.

"Because I'm going to call someone to pick you up," she said simply.

"I don't know where," he mumbled. "By U of M."

"OK," she whispered. "Just stay there, OK? TJ's home, I'm going to call him to go get you."

"OK," he hung up. She sighed and rolled her eyes and dialed TJ, after the conversation she walked into the bedroom she and Gordon were sharing and lay down with him.

"Hey pretty girl," he whispered and kissed her. "How's he doing?"

"He's not good," she sighed. "I just, I mean with his family history with substance abuse, I'm really worried about him." Gordon kissed her.

"You're a good friend." He said. "But if you're worried that it's that then he has to hit rock bottom." She smiled. "I mean, dude's lost some really great women through the years, you and Ellie and my sister." She laughed and kissed him.

"I think that Kevin and I need to do a custody agreement," she whispered. He sighed and looked at her.

"A judge won't like that you're living with your boyfriend in that case," he said. She shrugged. "Is this you saying yes to me in your twisted Riley way?"

"Maybe," she whispered, flipping onto her stomach. "If the offer's still on the table."

"That offer is never getting pulled," he said and kissed her. "I always knew that I was going to marry you," he whispered. She giggled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. 6 Months Ago: Admit It

**Thanks For Reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**6 Months Ago: Admit It  
**

"You look pretty Mommy," Gabriel said swinging his feet from the couch as Bella primped her hair.

"Thank you, baby," she laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was happy to be getting married today.

"Hey," Eva walked in, dressed in her bridesmaid's dress. "Gabriel," she said reaching out her hands, Gabriel jumped up and hugged his godmother, "come outside and go over your ring bearer job with PJ again OK?"

"OK," he nodded and walked outside Eva looked at her little sister. Bella smiled.

"You seem happy," Eva said.

"I am," she nodded. "I just kind of wish Kevin was here."

"I know baby," Eva said and hugged her. "David tried to convince him, said it would mean a lot to Gabriel, but no go." Bella smiled. "I'm so proud of you Bella, you have no idea."

"Right," Bella nodded. "Anyway, I should um, get out there I guess." The wedding was really small, just the families and some close friends. Bella and Gordon had both decided especially because of Gabriel and Kevin's absolute refusal to come to the wedding

At the reception Eddie stood staring at Ellie who was mostly just chatting with Cal and his girlfriend Marissa.

"You should go talk to her," Allie Cole walked over.

"Thank you, Mom," he nodded. "For that spectacular advice."

"I thought you two ended things well?" Allie said. He shrugged. "You should at least tell her,"

"Mom!" He said. "I'll tell her about USC if it seems appropriate."

"Well, you won't know that until you talk to her," Allie shrugged. He glared at her. "I'm done."

"Thanks," he nodded and walked over to Bella, who was sitting at a small table with Gordon and Gabriel.

"Eddie!" Gabriel squealed.

"Hey little man," he high fived him. "Can I steal your mom for a minute?"

"Ask Gordon," Gabriel said.

"Conway," He shrugged.

"It's up to Bella," Gordon said protectively, knowing how much Eddie's behavior had been grating on her lately. Bella smiled.

"One dance," she said. "Then I'm back to my boys." She kissed Gordon and followed Eddie. "So have you talked to Ellie yet?"

"Did you sick my mother on me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Maybe a little," she said. "I'm worried about you,"

"I'm sorry," he said. "For worrying you." He looked at her. "You're a beautiful bride Bella."

"A tiny part of me always thought that I'd be with you," she said softly. He smiled and hugged her close. "I love you, be good."

"Right back at you," he whispered.

* * *

"Anyway, it'll be good to live closer," Anne babbled to Elisa. "It'll be like when we were all at Eden Hall, except, well, Trina won't be there."

"Uh huh," Elisa nodded, a little confused because Anne hadn't said anything about the whole Hunter situation. And she knew she knew, since Hunter had told her so. "I can't believe you graduated. I mean, was NYU that bad?"

"It wasn't bad," Anne shrugged, "just not for me, I'd rather work." Elisa nodded. "Besides it's way easier for Hunter to be in California than New York, you know?"

"Sure," Elisa said. "How's he doing? We haven't talked in a while."

"Oh, he's fine," Anne said. "I miss him," she admitted. Elisa nodded. "Elle, um," she sighed, "look, you know I suck at beating around the bush, so I'm just going to ask. Are you in love with him?" Ellie closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "He doesn't know that Anne." Anne smiled and hugged her cousin.

"I'm sorry," Anne said softly. "I really am."

"He always loved you and not me," Elisa shrugged. "I'm getting better about it. And I'm sorry about that night at the beginning of this year. And the time in Nantucket."

"Nantucket?" Anne asked.

"Um, before he left the first time," she shrugged, "we ran into each other, it just kind of happened. Besides, I sort of met this guy at school, he's the president of one of the frats we mix with, Clark."

"Cool," Anne nodded. "And of course there's always," she nodded over to Eddie. Elisa sighed.

"Yeah, there's him," she said softly. "I don't think I'm ready for that one yet."

"I don't blame you," Anne shook her head. "What you two had was pretty intense." Elisa nodded.

* * *

"I'm not changing my name," Bella said as she and Gordon lay in bed. He laughed. "I mean, I can't, because Riley is Gabriel's name."

"Right," Gordon nodded. "Well, technically its Reed-Riley." She rolled her eyes. "I know you're disappointed he didn't come."

"Disappointed is putting it lightly," she muttered and picked at the sheets. "I mean, the only thing that kept today from being perfect was him being an ass." Gordon smiled.

"I'd have reacted the same way if you'd picked him," he whispered and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"There was never a choice with you," she said. "I was only ever even with Kevin because I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Not the first time," he said.

"No," she shook her head, "that's true. The first time was destiny. So that we would have Gabriel."

"True," he pointed out. "What's he doing, tonight, by the way?"

"Gordie," she rolled over and straddled him. "Do you really want Gabriel to be here right now?" He laughed and she kissed him. "He's with my parents, he'll be fine."

* * *

**Present Day**

Bella sat quietly looking at old pictures. Ancient pictures, it seemed like. Pictures from high school. When the Eden Hall football team won the state championship, and senior prom, her, Gordon, Eddie and Connie all smiling like crazy.

"Hey you," PJ walked in and sat down opposite her on the couch. "Your kid's asleep in case you were worried."

"I never worry when he's with you," she smiled. "God, PJ, what would I do without you?" She kicked her feet into his lap.

"You'd've been OK," he shrugged. She shook her head. "I mean, trust me, I make life easier for you, but no way would you have like lost it without me."

"I think I might of," she sighed. He looked at her. "Considering I almost lost it even with you." He hugged her.

"You did the right thing," He whispered, "giving Kevin that custody agreement, you know you did. It's getting to the point where Gabe is going to notice the way you two are around each other." She sighed and leaned back.

"My cousin Trina," she whispered, "her boyfriend Jace, he's the product of a one night stand. His parents like used to fool around or whatever, and one night his mom got pregnant, and he hates his father. And my sister's husband," she sighed, "he and his dad have a terrible relationship. I couldn't stand it if Gabe and Kevin end up that way."

"They won't," PJ shrugged. "I won't let it happen, I mean, look, I know once the kid turns six, I'm out, OK? I get that!"

"Uh, not at all!" She said. "maybe ten." He laughed.

"Whatever," he smiled, "but I won't let him hate Kevin, Bella." She smiled. "God, I would have been so in love with you if I'd met you in any other situation."

"I was so in love with you," she admitted. He looked at her. "When we first hired you. Total crush." He laughed. "You are so not my type though."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Your boyfriends beat me up in high school." She frowned. "Well, maybe not Gordon."

"Gordon never beat anyone up," she said proudly. "Well, except Eddie, that one time. But he totally deserved it." She smiled. "Dean used to tell Gordon, before we got together, that I would only go out with a winner."

"And Gordon loved that I bet," he snorted. She smiled. She'd always searched her memories for Gordon before that night in the diner. She knew that he should be there, and she did have some, but they were mostly of the boy in pads, throwing dropped passes and getting sacked. And that wasn't Gordon to her. That was some other boy, some loser. "I gotta say, Bella, I'm really glad you chose Gordon. He's better for you." She smiled.

"In some ways," she whispered. "Eddie's better for me in some ways too. And Kevin." She smiled. "We would have made a lot of sense if we could have just put all of the crap aside." PJ looked at her.

"No you wouldn't have," he shook his head. "Because you are the crap and the crap is you."

"Ah yes, the Tao of Cameron," she teased. He smiled and rubbed her feet.

* * *

Elisa stared at the door in front of her and knocked on it. Eddie answered it, and smiled a smug happy smile.

"Hello Ellie," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"You never fought for me," she said. He looked at her. "I mean, you did your whole, 'I'll wait forever,' thing, except that you didn't, you got together with Connie," he swallowed. "You never fought for me. Not once. You waited for Bella to dump you, and then you just waited."

"That's what you wanted?" He asked. "You wanted me to fight for you?"

"Back then, yeah," she said. "But now, honestly? I would have settled for a little warning. I saw you six months ago and you didn't say a word to me! And then you expect to just drop in and everything to be the same as it was when we were in high school."

"Fine," he nodded. "That's totally fair, but since we're calling each other out on things, allow me," she sighed. "You're still sleeping with Hunter Nichols aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "He's, I mean, it's complicated."

"You're not," he said. "But you're in love with him." She nodded. "Does he know?"

"I have no idea," she whispered. "Anne knows. He probably knows. He loves me too, I know he does."

"But he chose Anne," he said. She nodded. "And he still comes around?" She nodded. "That sucks."

"It does suck," she muttered walking in and plopping on his couch. "I noticed on New Years, you didn't drink."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I don't really, anymore." She looked at him. "After you, I mean when we ended I went a little nuts. Then Bella sort of beat the crap out of me. So now I'm sober." She laughed.

"I'm glad then," she said. He nodded. "Hunter quit his job and he and Anne are moving in together." He kissed her forehead. "Can I stay here tonight?" He kissed her softly.

"Of course honey," he said.

* * *

Late that night, Eddie lay in bed watching her sleep. For the first time since he'd come here she looked like the girl he remembered again. She was asleep, she was quiet and vulnerable and innocent.

"Mm," she woke up and looked at him. "God, you are so creepy sometimes." He laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "Ellie," he pushed her hair off her face. "Do you have any feelings for me, whatsoever?"

"Of course," she said softly. "You're my Eddie. You made me feel things that, I mean I was completely in love with you and that doesn't just go away. But I don't want that anymore, I don't want to be completely lost in someone else."

"Wow," he nodded. "OK, yeah, that's totally fair." She kissed him. "I hope things work out with Clark."

"It won't," she said. He laughed.

"Then I hope that he helps you get over Hunter," he said. "So you can come back to me." She smiled curled up in a ball like she used to and snuggled close to him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Transition

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Keep it up and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Transition  
**

"Well, I like Katie," Gabriel explained as Connie sat with him coloring, "but there's this other girl who I also like a lot, Chelsea." Connie laughed.

"You are truly a Riley, Gabriel," she shook her head and ruffled his hair.

"Next week I'm going to see Daddy," he said. "Are you going to be there too Connie?" She sighed.

"No, I'm not." She said softly. "I have to go home to England."

"I like it better when you're there with my visits to Daddy," he said. "He's always happier. Like how Mommy used to be when Gordon visited, before they got married."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "You know, Gabe, that me and Daddy are just friends right? Not like Mommy and Gordon."

"Sure," he shrugged. "Like Mommy and PJ."

"Exactly," she nodded. "Like Mommy and PJ.

"But I'd like it if you were my step mom Connie." She smiled at him.

"Hey Cons," Gordon walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Thanks for looking out for her buddy!" He and Gabriel high fived.

"No problem," Connie shrugged. "We were just hanging out, right Gabe."

"Yup," Gabriel nodded. "I'll go let you have grown up time." He bounced out and Gordon laughed.

"You've got pensive face on," he said and sat down. She nodded. "Everything OK?"

"Gabriel just let me know that he's OK with it if I want to be his step mom," she said.

"Whoa," Gordon said, "the Gabriel stamp of approval." She laughed. "It's not a bad job you know? Being his step parent."

"Yeah," she said, "just not sure if I'm in the running, or if it's even an open position." Gordon nodded. "When he slept with Bella, I, I was sure that it meant everything was over between me and him. And I love Henry with everything in me, I love my life, but,"

"There's the what if," Gordon shrugged. She nodded. "Trust me, I get that." She smiled. "But Connie, do you want him back?"

"I don't know what I want," she said. "Isn't that always the case?" He laughed. "Anyway, I'm proud of you. I should go, I have to meet TJ and Steph."

"OK," he hugged her. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too," she said. "Say bye to Gabriel for me, and Bella."

"Sure," Gordon nodded.

* * *

"This script is awesome," Hunter said looking over it, as Anne handed him a cup of coffee. "It reminds me of Cruel Intentions, but like, actually good, not in a kitschy lame way." She laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I hope Cal can pull it off."

"He'll be OK," he said. She smiled. "So, do you like our apartment?"

"I love our apartment, and I've told you that seven times," she giggled. "I wish I could help you unpack tomorrow, but I have to be on set with Cal."

"I know," he said, "you've said that like fifteen times." She laughed. "It's OK, we have tonight." Anne smiled and they kissed.

"I was thinking though," she said.

"Mm hm," he smiled.

"You could come to LA with me after the movie too." She said. He looked at her. "I mean, Cal and Marissa are getting married, so I should get my own place anyway."

"Anne," he said. "I um, I have to stay in New York, I mean, I did this for you, yeah, but I also did it for Graham." She nodded. He kissed her softly. "But I'll come visit all the time, honey. And I still need to figure out what I want to do now, you know?"

"Sure," she whispered.

"Hey," he said and hugged her close. "We're always going to be together, OK? But I can't leave here until I know that Graham and my dad are going to be alright."

"OK," she smiled and hugged him too. "I'm really glad you decided to stay."

"Mm, me too," he said. She rested her head on his chest. "Anne," he said softly.

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"You know how much I love you right?" He said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course I do!"

"What if," he sighed, "what if I can't ever, I mean, what if I'm too much like my father to ever really commit to you?" She swallowed.

"You aren't like your father," she said softly. He looked at her. "You aren't. Whatever the_ thing_ that you and Elisa have is, it's not like what he did." He pushed her hair off of her face. "I love you and I know you love me. And I know you love her, and I know you're trying your best and she's trying her best to you know, be grown ups about all of this." He kissed her.

"You're amazing," he smiled. "When did you become this person?" She smiled.

"Well, see, while you were bumming around Minnesota writing high school newspaper articles," she teased weaving her fingers with his. "I was having an affair with a rock star. So duh, I'm way more mature than you." He laughed.

* * *

Kevin sat looking over the custody agreement Bella had given him. She was driving down with Gabriel next week and they had an appointment with an arbitrator in case there was any need for negotiation.

"Hey you," Tanya walked in. He smiled at her. "How's it look?"

"It seems fair," he said softly. "I just, I feel like signing it is giving up." Tanya smiled and hugged him.

"You're so stubborn," she whispered. "But honey, you have to think of Gabriel, and this will good for him."

"His parents being together would be good for him too." Kevin said. She sighed.

"But his pulling her hair out while his father gets increasingly bitter and distant is not good for him at all," she said. "I know you love Bella, but honey, she made her choice. It's time for you to move on with your life. What's happening with you and Connie?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I mean, it's been nice to see her, talk to her. But she has a boyfriend."

"Who has been in England for a month, while she's here," Tanya said. "I think you two need to talk about it, or, and maybe this is crazy talk, but you could you know, go out into the world, and meet a girl who you didn't know in high school."

"Yeah," he laughed. "That is a thought." She smiled. "Do you want to look it over?"

"What's the deal?" She asked.

"One weekend a month, all school vacations," he said. "Rotating holidays, you know, I get Thanksgiving one year, then Bella gets Christmas, and then we switch."

"That sounds good." She nodded. "And if you relocated or they did so that you guys were closer?"

"More weekends," he said, "that's in here, or Bella said we could even negotiate and week by week thing." Tanya smiled.

"I know this is hard," she said. "But it's for the best. " He nodded and picked up a pen. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah," he said softly. "Right." He sighed and signed the papers. There was nothing else to do. It was time to move on.

* * *

Elisa looked at herself in the mirror in the rather lame outfit she'd put together for a 90s party at Clark's frat. She was fairly unimpressed with the theme choice, and her costume was less than stellar.

"Hey," Victoria walked in, wearing a pair of pink warm up pants and a cute black belly shirt.

"God, you look adorable," Elisa sighed.

"Yeah, my mom never throws anything out," Victoria laughed. "You look good too."

"Hm," Elisa nodded. "I was really hoping that my mom would send me her old Duck's jersey, you know? But she couldn't find it."

"You look great," Victoria said, "and it doesn't matter anyway, since Clark's crazy about you." Elisa laughed. "You know they asked Eddie if he wanted to affiliate with the house?"

"Yeah," Elisa nodded, "he was Lamda Chai at Michigan. I figured they'd reach out." Victoria nodded. "He said he was going tonight."

"Good," Victoria said. "God, he is so gorgeous, all preppy and everything. He reminds me of the boys back home." Elisa smiled. "You don't mind if I go after him do you?"

"Why would I mind?" Elisa said, pulling at her oversized, Joey Potter style sweater and looking at her low slung jean shorts.

"I don't know," Victoria shrugged. "The way Anne used to talk it was like you two had this perfect epic romance."

"It was not perfect, like at all," Elisa shrugged. "Eddie's kind of terrible boyfriend, or at least he was back then. Great in bed though."

"Who's great in bed in high school?" Victoria laughed.

"Eddie," she said. "He had a lot of practice, he and Bella started having sex in like kindergarten."

"Bella's the one who got pregnant by Anne's ex boyfriend right?" Victoria said.

"Yup," Elisa nodded. "Anyway, please, take a shot, maybe if you succeed he'll leave me alone."

"Mm," Victoria nodded. "Is that really what you want?" Elisa looked at her. "Look, since I've met you, you've jumped from guy to guy never making any kind of a commitment, and I mean, that's not even a little bit because you still have feelings for Eddie?"

"I can honestly say that it has nothing to do with my relationship with Eddie," Elisa said. Victoria looked at her. "Come on, you're Anne's best friend, don't play dumb."

"Ugh, I just don't see it," Victoria shrugged. "Granted I do know things like that he used to pee his pants a lot. That's what comes from going to kindergarten with someone." Elisa laughed.

"I'm trying to get over Hunter," Elisa said. "And I don't think that I should subject Eddie to that process. Clark's just some guy. I mean, he might be more, someday, but for now, he's just a boy and I can live with that."

"Sure, that makes sense," Victoria nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Elisa nodded and they bounced outside.

* * *

Leslie swallowed as she sat behind her new desk outside of TJ's office. She felt strange, but she was excited, even if her job was basically the same as her old one, answering phones and transferring calls, but it was in New York, plus she didn't want to let TJ and Stephanie down.

"Hey Les," TJ said. She sat up. "Calm down," she laughed. "I'm taking off for lunch with Stephanie and Connie, do you need anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm alright, anything you need me to do?"

"Just keep picking up the phone," he shrugged. "How's New York treating you?"

"Good," she said. "It's different than Bangor, that's for sure." He laughed. "TJ, really thanks for this. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," he said. "You're Steph's family, so you're my family, OK?"

"OK," she nodded. "I still appreciate it though."

"TJ," Bella burst in, "can I ask you a favor?"

"I'm actually on my way out," he pointed. She looked at him. "Leslie this is my sister Bella, Bella, you remember Leslie Atkins? Have you two met actually?"

"Probably," Bella said, "hi, it's nice to meet you. I need you to testify that I'm a good mother."

"Um, no," he said, "I'm not going near your custody case with a ten foot pole." She rolled her eyes. "Is Kevin even challenging you?" Leslie stared at them.

"Our lawyer said that we should assemble a witness list just in case he does," Bella shrugged.

"Um, can I pipe in?" Leslie said. They looked at her. "Sorry, just, when my parents got divorced, like everyone talked to the judge when they were working out custody. I would think since you're the kid's uncle and live nearby, it would be helpful."

"I like her," Bella said. "Keep her around. I should get home. Love you," she kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Leslie." Leslie nodded and waved as Bella bounced out.

"Well," TJ nodded, "you just passed a major test. Getting Bella out of my hair is a big part of this job." Leslie laughed.

"Glad I did well," Leslie said. "Stephanie always said she was scary."

"Yeah," TJ laughed. "She can be."

* * *

**Keep reviewing please!**


	12. A Smile

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A Smile  
**

"Hey," Clark smiled as Elisa and Victoria walked in. He took Elisa by the waist and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you made it. And you look adorable!"

"Thanks," she smiled. He was wearing a sweater vest over a tee shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She kissed him again.

"I'll just go find something to drink," Victoria said and walked away.

"Hey, so we're inducting Eddie into the chapter tonight," he said. "After the party."

"I'm really glad that you decided to do that," she said. "He needs friends here." He looked at her. "And I like knowing that you trust me." He kissed her again.

"Maybe I just want to keep an eye on him," he raised his eyebrows. She laughed. "I do trust you though, incidentally."

"Well, thank God!" She laughed.

"Well, I have to go do host, presidenty things." She laughed. "Don't run away, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded.

"Boo," she turned around and saw Eddie and laughed, seeing that he had managed to track down a Duck jersey.

"God!" She shook her head. "Your parents would be so ashamed." He laughed. "Who's is it?"

"Nothing but the best," he turned around showing the 96 and Conway printed across the back. She looked at him. "Turns out Charlie's very fond of his daughter in law, and she likes me."

"Ugh, my mom couldn't find hers," she sighed. "Otherwise I'd be one hundred percent Ducked out." He smiled. "So you're joining the chapter."

"Yeah," he said, "your boyfriend called me out of the blue and asked if I wanted to affiliate. Apparently this is something that nationals makes all Lamda Chai's do. We never reached out to grad students, so it came as a surprise to me." She laughed. "They're good guys though. You look cute. Very Jennifer Love Hewitt."

"I was going for Katie Holmes, but I'll take it," she grinned. He laughed. "Victoria's really into you." He snorted. "You have my blessing Eddie."

"I don't care if you're in the room," he shrugged. "I don't want anyone else." She blushed and then looked over at Clark. "You two really make a cute couple." She shrugged.

"I guess," she said. "He's nice and we have fun and he's really good in the sack," he rolled his eyes. "I just don't really remember what it's like to be someone's girlfriend."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well, from what I remember about dating you, your version has a lot to do with you and Trina whining to each other. So, you could call her." She laughed.

"Trina kind of sucks these days," she shrugged. "She's all wrapped up in her East Coast preppy world." He smiled. "I like having someone who knows my family around," she admitted. He looked at her. "I mean, Victoria knows Anne, and Cal a little, but not Trina and Bella and Steph, you know?"

"Sure," he nodded. "How's Steph doing?"

"Better," she shrugged. "She and TJ are having some issues I think, but she won't talk to any of us about it."

"Hey you," TJ said as Stephanie walked into their apartment in sweats over her leotard. "How's Gene?"

* * *

"Good," she smiled and sat down on his lap. "He says hi," they kissed softly. "How's Leslie?"

"She's good," he nodded. "She fits in really well." She leaned back against him. "What's going on, honey?"

"Everyone thinks we're on the verge of a breakup," she mumbled. He laughed. "I'm serious, my family, and Aaron."

"Well, from those sources," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Steph, I love you," she looked at him. "You, not your talent, or your ambitions. Stephanie Julia Gaffney, you are the person I want to be with. I know I was a jackass about the whole, 'not being a prima ballerina anymore thing.'" She smiled. "I want you, and only you."

"'TJ Riley won't marry a dance teacher,'" she said softly. He looked at her. "Aaron and Lizzie both said that, and no one has known us longer than them."

"First of all, Lizzie is the biggest snob on this planet," he said. "And ever since her whole desert granola makeover she's been a massive pain in the ass. I don't know how Tony puts up with her." Steph laughed. "And Aaron hates me, so yeah, he wants us to break up." She smiled.

"I know," she said. "But I just don't want it to go unsaid."

"OK," he whispered and kissed her. "And when you and Gene open that studio, it's going to be amazing." She smiled and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"Yes, your money is going to make lots of little girls happy," she said. He laughed.

"Ah, my goal in life," he said. "I meant that in a totally non pervy way." She giggled.

"Good," she said. "I'm going to go shower." She stood up.

"Hey wait," he said pulling her down. She looked at him. "Can your sister talk to Bella? She's having custody freak outs, and she went through that, you know?"

"Um, Jaime abandoned Julie and Dad," Steph said. "There was no custody freak out."

"Mm, right," he said. "That." She laughed. "Still?"

"Yeah, fine," she kissed him. "I'll talk to Julie." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

"So, are you like into me?" Carmen laughed, crossing her legs. Cal shook his head. They were on their first day of rehearsal for the movie. "Oh come on!" She leaned forward. "Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little," he said. "I think you're a little too…"

"Alive?" She said.

"Wild," he explained. "Josie, I'm not on par with you. But I'd like to be friends."

"Fine," she smiled. "Friends it is."

"Cut," Jack called out. "That was great. Carmen, just keep in mind that you've already made the decision to seduce him. There's no question for you, you're going to have him." She nodded. "And Cal," Cal looked at him. "You're not afraid of her yet," Cal looked at the way he was looking at Carmen and frowned. "You want her, you're fascinated, but you're not scared yet."

"Sure," he nodded. "Yeah, I get that."

"Good," Jack nodded, "look, why don't you guys take five. I want to work with Cora and Paul for a while," he named two of the other actors. They nodded and walked over to craft service.

"So," Cal said. Carmen looked at him. "Does Terry know that Jack wants to sleep with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she rolled her eyes. Cal looked at her. "He doesn't, Cal, he thinks I'm talented."

"Well, yeah," he snorted, "you are talented, but he also wants to sleep with you."

"You couldn't possibly know that," she said.

"Um, as someone who spent a large chunk of time dedicated to thinking about sleeping with you, I'd say I'm the expert on that," he said. "Just be careful, I know him a little, he tends to fixate on women. He had a thing for Anne for a while."

"Yeah, where is she by the way?" She asked. "I'd heard she was always around."

"There are a lot of rumors about how Anne controls my every move," he rolled his eyes. "But truthfully, she doesn't like to do this kind of thing. Waiting around on a set all day makes her anxious."

"That sounds more like the Anne I remember," Carmen noted. "We're shooting the sex scene at the Plaza first."

"I know," he said. "Are you nervous?" She shrugged. "Come on Carm, it's me."

"A little," she said. "You know, I'm used to theater, the lights go out to indicate sex." He laughed. "And you're used to TV, I doubt,"

"I've never done anything like this," he admitted. "I'm glad it's with you that I'm doing it though. Makes it less scary." She smiled.

"A little," she said. "How does Marissa feel about it?"

"She is less than thrilled," he admitted. "But you know, she showed her boobs in that teen sex comedy last summer, so she owes me one." Carmen laughed.

"I missed you," she said. "A lot, every day." He smiled.

"I missed you too," he nodded. "I'm glad we're doing this." She smiled and took a sip of water.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Me too."

"Hey," Marissa walked over. Carmen smiled.

"Hey Mari, what are you doing here?" He asked and kissed her softly.

"I thought I'd come down and watch you work," she shrugged. "Hi Carmen."

"Hi Marissa," Carmen said. "It's nice to see you."

"You too," Marissa smiled. "Don't forget that we're eating with your parents tonight." He nodded. "And we fly back to LA tomorrow."

"I remember all of those things," he nodded. She laughed. "Carm, you and Terry should join us tonight."

"Oh no," Carmen shook her head. "I couldn't."

"No you really should," Marissa said. "I'd love to meet Terry and Hunter's been saying he wants to see you."

"OK then," Carmen nodded. "Great, it'll be fun." Marissa nodded.

"I should go, but I just wanted to say hi," Marissa said and kissed Cal again. "Love you."

"Love you too," he smiled and she waved and left. Carmen laughed. "What?"

"She's keeping an eye on me," Carmen said. Cal looked at her.

"Marissa's not like that," he shook his head.

"Of course she is," Carmen said softly. "She loves you, she doesn't want to lose you. I know that feeling." He smiled.

"We were good huh?" He said. She smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "We were."

* * *

Leslie was sitting at her desk looking over a few things and looked up when someone walked in the door.

"Um," he said. "Sorry, I, is this TJ Riley's office?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm Leslie, his new assistant. You are?"

"Kevin Reed," he said, "we're supposed to meet with our lawyers and stuff about," he looked at her. "Sorry, um, it's a neutral location or something, is Bella here?"

"Oh!" Leslie laughed. "Right, sorry, no she's not here yet. She's coming she said to tell you she was running late from class."

"Super," he sat down. "So, you're new?" She nodded. "TJ's a really nice guy."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I know, I grew up with Stephanie, well, sort of, my brother is her ex boyfriend." He nodded.

"Oh cool," he nodded. "So Steph got you the job?" She nodded. "That's fun."

"It can be," Leslie nodded.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Bella ran in. "Hi Leslie."

"Hi," Leslie waved. "TJ reserved the conference room. It was nice meeting you Kevin."

"You too," he nodded. "The new assistant is nice."

"I guess," Bella shrugged. "You signed them?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's more than fair, and you were right, the way things were getting wasn't fair to Gabe." She nodded and hugged him. "Come on Bella."

"I miss you," she said. He looked at her. "I love Gordon, and I love my life, but I hate not even being able to call you and talk to you normally."

"Yeah," he said. "I um, look, I've been a jerk." She laughed. "I miss you too. And I don't want to do this anymore." She smiled.

"Come on," she said, "we should get to the house, and then you can take Gabriel." He nodded.

"Sure yeah," he said. "Let's go," she smiled and they walked out. "It was nice meeting you Leslie."

"You too," she smiled, "bye Bella, I'll see you."

"Uh huh," Bella nodded.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing Please!**


	13. Relapse

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Also Yay Packers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Relapse  
**

Elisa smiled walking into her grandparent's house holding Clark's hand.

"This is a little intense," he said. She looked at him. "Meeting your family, I mean."

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "But I mean, my parents don't get out here much, and my grandma said she had something important to talk to us about so," he nodded. "If you felt weird you didn't have to come."

"Your grandparents have a lot of money," he said. "This house is insane." She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I mean, I guess I'm used to it, you know?" She shrugged. "Besides this is nothing compared to the house in Minnesota." He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow," he said. "Then the house in Minnesota must be amazing."

"Elisa," Josh Parker came down and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hi," she smiled, "um, this is my boyfriend, Clark Spencer, Clark this is my step grandpa, Josh Parker."

"It's nice to meet you," Clark shook his hand.

"You brought your boyfriend?" Josh said.

"Is that a problem?" She asked. He looked at her. "I just wanted him to meet mom and dad, and I figured tonight was a good night."

"It's fine," Josh said, "come out back, everyone's waiting." Elisa nodded and walked out back to the pool where her parents were sitting.

"Hey baby," Jimmy smiled.

"Daddy!" She said and hugged him. "I want you to meet Clark," Julie looked at him. "Um Clark, these are my parents, and my grandma, Jaime."

"Hi," Clark waved. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Julie said. "I made swordfish. Do you like swordfish?"

"Jules," Jaime said, "he just got here." Julie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Clark, um, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You too."

* * *

Later that night, Elisa and Clark sat by the pool, he held her hand and they dangled their feet in the water.

"So why don't you have a J name?" He asked. She looked at him. "Jaime, Josh, Julie and Jimmy? You're the only one with a J name."

"Oh, that," she laughed. "Um, I'm named after my mom's step mother."

"What's she like?" He asked. "Sweet, like you?" He kissed her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I never met her, she died before I was born. She and my mom's dad were in a car accident. So Mom and Dad raised my aunt and uncle, and then they had me."

"Elisa," Julie said softly, "I'm sorry, honey, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure," Elisa nodded and stood up. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing her family sitting at the table.

"I um," Jaime swallowed, "I don't want you to worry, Elisa, but well," Elisa looked at her mother and grandmother, both staring down. "My cancer came back." Elisa looked at her.

"What?" She whispered.

"And just to make sure that everything's OK," Julie said, "your dad and I are moving back here for a little while." Elisa swallowed.

"I'm going to be fine, sweetie," Jaime said, as Elisa sat down and stared ahead.

"Ellie?" Jimmy said softly. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "yeah, I'm fine. I should probably get back to campus though."

"OK," Julie said, knowing her daughter well enough to know she needed time by herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clark asked as they sat in his car outside of the ZBZ house. Elisa nodded. "Elle, come on, talk to me?"

"I think I just need to be by myself for a while," she said. He nodded. "I'm sorry, if I knew that that's what, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"Hey," he hugged her. "Don't worry about it, I'm here OK? I get it if you need to be alone." She smiled.

"OK," she said softly. "Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," he kissed her. She walked out of the car and then noticed as he drove away that Eddie was standing on the porch. She walked over.

"Hi," he said, "your dad called me, I thought," she hugged him and started crying into his chest. "I'm right here Ellie, I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him and he wiped her tears. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

* * *

"So, Terry," Tammy said as they all sat around at dinner. "How's your father?" Carmen closed her eyes.

"Mom," Cal said, "come on."

"No, it's OK," Terry shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him since Carmen and I moved here. He didn't exactly approve of the choice. Plus you know Nick isn't exactly the kind of father who was all that involved anyway."

"Hm," Tammy nodded. "Interesting, Carmen what about your parents?"

"Good," she said. "They send their love, they're coming up to visit for a while when we start shooting."

"Really?" Cal said.

"Yeah, of course," she laughed. "Really, they can't wait to see you all again." Anne noticed Marissa pushing her food around.

"Oh my God, Mari!" She said. Marissa looked at her. "I found the most awesome house for us all to rent and stay in for the wedding."

"Really?" Marissa said. Anne nodded. "Well, I mean, we were just going to stay at Francis's." Carmen choked. "Carmen are you OK?"

"You mean, Francis Ford Copolla?" Carmen said.

"Oh yeah," Anne said, "Mom sold him a few paintings a last year."

"And my dad used to work with him at the studio," Marissa said. "He offered us his house in Napa for Cal and my wedding."

"You're getting married in Napa?" Terry said, changing the subject. "That's going to be beautiful."

"We're really looking forward to it," Cal took Marissa's hand. "Next June we're thinking."

"And now I get to actually be around for it," Hunter laughed. "Don't get to be the best man though."

"Really?" Terry said. "Who else?"

"Trina, I'm guessing," Carmen said. Cal looked at her and nodded. "That's obvious."

"Yes, it is," he said. "Stop showing off," he whispered to Marissa.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said simply and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

"Hey," Stephanie walked into Mike's bar. He looked up at her. "I um," she noticed things were pretty full. "Can we go into your office?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and they walked back into his office. "Steph, you looked freaked out, is everything OK with TJ?"

"Yes! Everything with me and TJ is fine, God!" She sat down.

"OK, sorry," he said. "I won't ask again." She laughed. "What's up then?"

"Julie just called me," she said softly. "Jaime's cancer came back."

"Is she going to be OK?" He asked.

"Jimmy said it looks good," she whispered. "But I just figured," he hugged her. "Anyway, Julie and Jimmy are moving out there for a while, you know just in case or whatever."

"Yeah," he said. "Of course, that makes sense. Are you really OK?"

"We're fine," she shrugged. "Really, I mean, we have problems, everyone does. You know more than anyone."

"Yeah, I do," he said. "But still, I worry about my sister, I can't help it." She laughed. "Leslie was in earlier."

"Really?" Steph said. "I should call her. I've been lacks."

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about Kevin Reed, it was weird." He shrugged.

"Leslie and Kevin?" She frowned. He nodded. "Bella would be happy."

"And God knows we all want that." He grinned. She laughed. "What if she's not OK?"

"Then Julie's going to need us," Stephanie shrugged. "And we kind of owe her." He smiled. "But she'll be fine. It's Jaime, nothing's going to stop her."

"Right," she whispered. "Yeah, of course." He looked at her. "I hope Ellie's OK."

"Me too," Mike whispered. "We'll go out there soon, OK?"

"OK," she said. "It's busy, you should get back to work."

"No," he said. "We'll sneak out back, just go to my place and eat something. Denise went out on tour this week, so I'm lonely." She smiled.

"Great," she said. "That sounds perfect." They both stood up and put their coats on.

* * *

Jimmy walked down into the kitchen at Jaime's to see her sitting at the table he walked over and sat opposite her.

"How long until you tell them all the truth, Jaime?" He whispered. She swallowed and looked at him. "You're dying, and your family deserves to know."

"I'll tell them," she said. "I will, Jimmy, I'm just not ready for that yet." He nodded.

"I um, wanted to give you something," he said. He took a box out of his pocket. She opened it to see a small diamond pendant and looked at him. "It was my mother's. She gave it to Kelly, and then Kelly gave it to Eva, and when I said you were sick again, Eva thought you should have it."

"Thank you," she said softly. "And I will tell them."

"Sure, yeah," he stood up. "Whatever, Jaime, I won't keep it a secret much longer." She nodded.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Dying

**A/N: To make up for how long it took me to update, here is a super long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Dying  
**

Marissa looked at Cal as he lay on their bed looking over a rewritten script. They were back in LA to film the last few episodes of the season before heading back to New York to start filming the movie.

"Big cliffhanger for the finale," she said. He looked at her. "Brian and Faith running off to Vegas."

"It'll be fun," he smiled. "I like that it's all _The Graduate_-y, you know? Like sitting in the back of the bus." She nodded. "Mari, are you OK?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess, I just," she sighed. "Have you talked to Carmen?"

"Um, no," he shook his head. "We don't start shooting for three more weeks. So I probably won't talk to her for three more weeks." She looked at him. "Why are you being weird about this? We've played opposite other people before."

"Not exes," she muttered, "and there's a big difference between some PG-13 making out and a hard core sex scene with the girl you were in love with in high school." He sighed.

"I do not have any more feelings for Carmen." He said simply. "I love you. I'm marrying you. So can you please stop being crazy?" He kissed her, she smiled. "You could still change your mind and do that play in New York, instead of the movie here."

"Yeah, three months in a play, and get my ass kicked by critics," she said. "Or do a crazy fun action movie? That's tough." He laughed.

"You're better than you give yourself credit for Mari," he said softly and kissed her. She sighed and hugged him.

"I don't want to be away from you for so long," she murmured. He smiled.

"I love you," he said. "OK? Nothing will change that," she nodded. "I think I'm going to leave the show."

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "You're sure?"

"No, I'm not sure at all," he said. "But I wanna talk about it." She nodded. "It won't change anything between us!"

"Of course it will," she said. "We won't be at work together everyday anymore. That's going to change things."

"Not necessarily for the worse," he shrugged. "We'd get to you know, tell each other about our day, and that kind of thing. From my parents, I hear that's kinda fun." She laughed.

"I guess," she smiled. "God the fans are going to hate you." He laughed and kissed her.

"Just so long as you don't," he smiled. She laughed and kissed him.

"I could never," she said happily.

* * *

"That's really intense, Elle," Hunter said, sitting with Elisa on a bench. "She's terminal?"

"That's what she said," she whispered. "I just, can't believe it, you know? I mean, it's Jaime, and she's going to be gone." He nodded. "Hunter, I um," she looked at him. "I've been thinking a lot, since she told me." He nodded. "I don't think you should move in with Anne." He looked at her. "I don't think you should, I mean, you can't."

"Elle," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you," she said. "And not in that, 'we're best friends' stupid kind of way. I'm in love with you and I think that you're in love with me too." He closed his eyes and sighed. "So I don't think you should move in with Anne. I'll think you'll regret it."

"You're not in love with me Elle," he said. She looked at him. "You're not, I'm just the only guy who's not related to you who's stuck around." She looked at him. "I'll always be here for you, but I'm not that guy."

"You could be," she whispered.

"No, I couldn't," he said. "I love Anne, I always have and I always will. You knew that even before I did." She nodded. "I want to deserve her. I want to set a good example for Graham, and this, whatever it is, is not that."

"Yeah," she said. "There was this weird night with Eddie."

"Yeah?" He asked. She nodded.

"When I found out about Grandma," she said, "I don't know, I thought I wanted to be alone but my dad called Eddie, and we talked and," she sighed. "I really like Clark, you know?"

"Sure," Hunter nodded.

"But it's Eddie," she said. Hunter smiled. "And you," she sighed. "God, this sucks." He laughed.

"Welcome to my world," he put his arm around her.

* * *

Carmen walked into The Oak Room at the Plaza. Jack had offered to buy her dinner and then show her the suite where her character, Isabel, "lived." Meaning the suite where they would be shooting. She'd been hoping he'd do it another night, because tonight Terry had a class. What Cal had said about Jack was kind of haunting her.

"There's my star," Jack walked over and she hugged him. "Come on, they're not ready for our table. But I'll buy you a drink."

"Oh, um, I'm only nineteen," she shook her head.

"Carmen, they're not going to card you," he laughed. She blushed. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"Oh he has a class today," she said simply moving onto a barstool. The bartender walked over. "Hi, can I have a mojito please?"

"Sure," the bartender nodded. "Bacardi?" He asked. She nodded. Jack sat down.

"For a girl who was afraid to order, you knew exactly what you wanted," he laughed.

"I'm Cuban from Miami," she shrugged. "I had my first mojito at twelve." He nodded.

"You're from Miami?" He said.

"Uh huh," she nodded. He went to ask, "why the boarding school in Minnesota?"

"You read my mind," he laughed.

"Everyone asks," she shrugged. "My parents both went to school in Minnesota, my dad because he got a hockey scholarship and my mom because her parents wanted her to go to boarding school. She looked at schools on the East Coast too, but she really liked Blake."

"They went to the same school?" He asked.

"Rival schools," she laughed. "I went to my dad's school and oddly enough, Terry went to my mom's." He nodded.

"You two have been together for a while then, huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Were you ever with anyone else?"

"Well, Cal," she laughed. "But we were just kids," she shrugged. He nodded.

"Why didn't you decide to go to college?" He asked. "You got into NYU, right?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "But then I was getting jobs and I got an agent. So I decided to work instead."

"You made a good choice," he said. "You're a remarkably talented young woman, Carmen." She smiled softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we check out the suite before dinner?" He put his hand on her knee. She pulled back.

"I have a boyfriend," she said. He laughed.

"Carmen," he said, "you're young and incredibly talented, and beautiful. You should be with someone who can nurture that, who can help you."

"I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks," she said. "I appreciate the drink," she stood up and stormed out. She swallowed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Carmen?" Anne said on the other. She was sitting in her office. "What's up?"

"Cal said that Jack was into you," she said softly. She heard Anne sigh. "I just, I mean, he said things that made sense."

"About how he was going to help you right?" Anne clicked her tongue in disbelief. "You're beautiful and talented and have so much potential?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, not sure when she started crying.

"Ugh, that skeeze!" Anne said. "First of all, he can't help you anymore than I can, and I will help you just to fuck him over and also because you cheated on Cal so he didn't marry you or whatever," Carmen laughed. "Second of all, I love how he gets a few good Sundance reviews and he thinks he's like God's gift."

"God you really hated me back in high school huh?" Carmen said.

"Carmen, I don't know if you remember but I pretty much hated everyone that wasn't Cal or Hunter," Anne laughed. "I want you to go to my dad tomorrow and he'll threaten to release the pictures of Jack with that Thai hooker again like he did when he came on to me and you'll be fine." Carmen laughed. "Don't tell Terry if you don't want to. I never told Hunter."

"Thanks, Anne," Carmen said. "Really."

"No problem," Anne said. "Look I have a dinner, but I can cancel, if you need someone to talk to."

"No, I'll be fine," Carmen said. "But thanks." She hung up and smiled.

* * *

Anne sighed and looked over a few things when Victoria bounced in.

"Hello friend," Victoria sat down.

"Hey," Anne said. "I'm sorry, that skeezey director, I told you about him, he came on to Carmen, I had to talk her down."

"Ick," Victoria shuddered. "I saw Hunter at the house."

"Mm," Anne nodded. "That's nice." Victoria looked at her. "Tori, I don't want to think about it, OK? It's easier when I don't."

"Sure," Victoria said. "Should we grab dinner?"

"Absolutely," Anne said. "Then do you want to drive back down to USC and I can keep Hunter from humping my cousin and you can keep trying to get into Eddie Cole's pants, though I can't for the life of me understand why?"

"That sounds perfect," Victoria said. "And I don't know, I guess I just miss preppy boys."

"You hated preppy boys back in high school," Anne laughed. "That's why you decided to come out here." Victoria shrugged. "Any movement?"

"I think he's going to take me to the Lamda formal," she shrugged. "What is it about Elisa anyway?"

"I think it's the big eyes," Anne shrugged. "She has those big blue, 'I'm so innocent and fragile please help me,' eyes."

"I guess," Victoria mumbled, "but like, wasn't his other ex more like me?"

"Bella?" Anne laughed. "Yes, you and Bella have a lot in common, actually." Victoria smiled. "Anyway, let's get going."

* * *

"Hey there sexy boyfriend," Elisa said walking into Clark's room a little stumbly.

"Whoa," he said as she giggled and fell against him and he put his arms around her waist. "Have you been drinking, Riley?"

"A little," she said softly. "Clark," she whispered.

"Mm hm," he said, guiding her over to the bed and taking her shoes off.

"You're such a good guy," she whispered. "You won't sleep with any of my cousins will you?"

"Well, once during a drunken confession session, I did say that Cal would be the only guy I'd go gay for," he said. She laughed. "You've been really distant lately, are we OK?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with you," she muttered crossing her arms. "My grandma is dying."

"Elle, come on, I didn't mean that," he said. "I want to be here for you, that's all." She smiled. "Who were you with tonight?"

"Hunter," she said. "He and Anne are here to move her stuff to New York." She kissed him.

"Elle," he shook his head. "You're welcome to crash here, but you're wasted." She frowned.

"Fine," she said standing up. "If you don't want me Clark Spencer there are plenty of guys who wouldn't say no." She grabbed her shoes and stomped out.

* * *

Eddie sat quietly in a bar when Hunter walked in and sat down next to him.

"I did not expect to see you tonight," Eddie laughed. "Why aren't you and Ellie off committing adultery?"

"It's only adultery if you're married," Hunter said. "And I turned her down. Then she did some tequila shots and I deposited her at her boyfriends. I'm waiting for Anne and Victoria now." Eddie nodded. "So, what? Even after the Jaime dying news you couldn't close? That's pretty pathetic." Eddie laughed.

"She's not interested," Eddie sighed. "She wants to be friends which sucks, because every minute I spend with her and I'm not you know, with her," he shook his head. "I mean, you get it."

"Yeah," Hunter whispered as Anne walked in and waved. "I get it." She walked over. "Hey big shot. Hi Tori."

"Hello Hunter," Victoria said. "Hi Eddie," she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi Victoria," he said. "I should go let you three," he stopped seeing Anne and Hunter already making out. "Catch up," he laughed. "I guess not."

"Where's Elisa?" She asked. "I thought Hunter was hanging out with her."

"She's at Clark's," he shrugged. She nodded. "You kind of remind me of someone, from a long time ago." She smiled.

"Why don't you tell me more about her then?" She said softly.

"I'd really rather not," he admitted and then kissed her.

* * *

Elisa stood at the door and knocked on it loudly. The cab she'd come in was still at the curb. Cal opened the door and looked at her.

"Elisa," he said softly. "What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"I needed to sober up a little," she said, "I figured a cab ride up here, but then, I didn't have enough cash."

"Yeah," he said, "go inside, get a glass of water." He walked over to the cab and the driver rolled down the window.

"Holy shit!" The guy said. Cal smiled. "Dude, my girlfriend is going to freak, she's obsessed with you."

"Yeah," Cal said, reaching into his pocket and handing the guy a $100 bill. "Look, that's my cousin. She's having kind of a tough run." The driver nodded and he looked at the license, "the extra money is so that none of this ends up on TMZ or Perez, get it?"

"Got it," the driver nodded. "Can I maybe get an autograph too?" Cal nodded and the guy printed off some receipt paper and Cal signed it. "Thanks bro."

"Uh huh," he nodded and walked inside. Elisa was staring at the TV, turned off. "Elisa Julia," he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"He doesn't love me, at all, does he Cal?" Cal sighed and sat down. "I mean, I don't know why I thought he did."

"You thought he did because he said he did," Cal said softly. "I love Hunter, I mean, hell the guy's probably going to be my brother in law," she nodded. "But he treated you like crap these past few years Ellie, and it really annoyed me and I should have said something sooner." She wiped her eyes. "What about Eddie or that Clark guy, he's pretty cool." She laughed.

"Cal?" Marissa said walking down stairs. "Hi, Elisa," she said. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she drank too much and took a cab up here." Marissa nodded. "I'll be up after I get her settled."

"Sure," Marissa said. "I'm sorry about Jaime, Elle," Elisa looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Mari," she whispered. "I think she'd like to see you if you get the chance."

"Absolutely," Marissa said softly. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked back upstairs. Elisa looked down.

"Are you OK?" Cal said. She nodded. "I love you, come on, you get the good guest room." She laughed and hugged him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Caught

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Caught  
**

"Anne," Josh said, as Anne sat opposite him in his and Jaime's house. "I am on hiatus. You know other people at the agency, call one of them to sign Carmen."

"Other people aren't you," Anne said. He looked at her. "Josh, please? I'll do everything, I just need your name behind her."

"Why don't you sign her?" He asked. "You can manage her. People in the town are terrified of you."

"That's sweet, and I am managing her, but she needs an agent too!" She insisted.

"Anne," he said and looked at her. "My wife is dying, I'm glad that you've found another client, because you were getting a little Cal crazy." She frowned and crossed her arms, "but I cannot sponsor her. And besides unless she wants to move out here, she needs a New York based agent." Anne nodded.

"Right," she said, "thanks anyway. How is Jaime?" As she asked Jaime walked in.

"Hi Anne," Jaime said. "How are you?" Anne smiled. "Please tell me you convinced Josh to go back to work, because between him and Julie hovering I'm ready to die." Anne laughed a little, glad Jaime seemed perky at least.

"That's not funny," Josh said. "And I'm not going back to work." Jaime sighed. "Anne's finally signed another client."

"Oh good for you," Jaime smiled. "How are your parents?"

"They're good," Anne nodded. "Really excited because Cal's shooting a movie in New York this summer so we'll both be there."

"That's nice," Jaime nodded. "Tell them I say hi."

"Sure," Anne nodded, "I should get going."

"Uh huh," Josh nodded and she walked out. "I'm so often blow away by that girl." Jaime laughed.

"She's determined," Jaime smiled. "She reminds me of me at that age, but you know, minus the kid." Josh laughed. "Josh, I don't want your life to stop."

"It won't," he said. "Being with you and Julie and Jimmy, that's what I want right now, OK?"

"OK," she whispered and hugged him.

* * *

"Hey," Bella said walking into PJ's room and bouncing on the bed.

"Woman, you need to get a job," he said.

"Yes, because law school and motherhood leave so much time for that," she said. "You should go on vacation or something, since Kevin always gives you time off when he has Gabe for a while so that you like him better than me."

"I'm not going on vacation because I don't feel like spending money, I could never like Kevin more than I like you, and what is it that you could possibly want right now Bella?" He asked. She sighed.

"I need a favor," she said. He nodded. "TJ's new assistant just moved to New York, and she doesn't know a lot of people, so long story short, I told him I'd like show her around or something, and since Gordon and I are really intimidating, I thought maybe you could come with us and you can hang out with her."

"OK," he said. "Bella, I love you, but I am not dating your brother's assistant. Do you realize how awkward that could be for me if it doesn't work out? Since I'll probably have many phone conversations with this woman?"

"You suck," she said. "I should have just hired that nice eastern European lady that Gordon wanted when we moved here."

"Yeah," he nodded, "and you would have paid her like three times what you pay me, and Gabriel wouldn't know her and she wouldn't have a masters in education. That would have worked out well for you guys." She rolled her eyes. "If I promise to go will you leave?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"OK, fine, one dinner," he said. "Also people are intimidated by you and Gordon because they're intimidated by the fact that Gordon is in the NFL and by that rock on your finger, not because you're a perfect couple." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Elisa walked into the ZBZ house the next morning she was surprised to see Clark sitting in the living room.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You stayed out all night," he said nodding.

"Clark, it's not what you think!" She insisted, "I'm sorry about how I acted it was so stupid. I know I've been pushing away, but,"

"You know what, Elle," he shrugged, "I'm done, OK? I really like you, but clearly you don't feel the same way."

"I do though," she insisted, "Clark, I was being a bitch, OK? I admit it. But I just went to Cal's last night, that's all!"

"Cal's?" He said. She nodded. "You went all the way to LA, in the middle of the night, rather than talk to me about what's going on with you?"

"OK well, that makes it sound awful," she mumbled. He looked at her. "I'm sorry, really."

"I think we need to take a little time to figure this out," he whispered. She stared at him. "Just a break, OK?"

"A break?" She said. He nodded.

"You're going through a lot right now," he said, "and you obviously don't want to let me in, so yeah, I think we should take a break."

"I said I was sorry," she said. He looked at her.

"I know," he nodded. "And I appreciate that, but come on, you didn't want to do this to begin with." She frowned.

"Yeah, but now I do," she said. "I want to be with you." He kissed her.

"Get your head on straight," he said. "Then we'll talk." He walked out. She frowned and sat down. Something was very wrong. Usually she always had guys around and she was beating them away with a stick, now she'd been rejected twice in twenty four hours. Her mood just got worse when she noticed Eddie walking down the stairs and her eyes got big.

"Ellie," he said, "are you OK? Everyone was worried about you last night."

"I went to Cal's," she managed to squeak. "You slept here?"

"Yeah, uh," he scratched the back of his head, "Victoria, you know, whatever, it was fun." She nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm happy for you two. See you around." She walked upstairs and into her room and curled up on the bed and cried for a while.

* * *

Carmen was sitting on her couch with her laptop open. Terry was still asleep and she was surfing. She knew she should take Anne's advice, call Mr. Callins and all of that, but instead she was staring at the email that Jack had sent her.

_Carmen_

_I can't apologize enough for my behavior last night. It was unprofessional and there's no excuse. I hope this won't affect the movie. I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Jack_

She frowned. It seemed genuine enough.

"Hey sweetie," Terry said walking out and kissing her. "You look pensive. Is everything OK?"

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, just another rewrite. I shoot my father now."

"Intense," he nodded and sat down with her. "Are you getting excited for your big film debut?"

"Nervous more," she admitted. "Anne offered to start managing me."

"Whoa," Terry said, "are you going to say yes?"

"I'm thinking about it," she sighed. "I mean, Anne and I never really got along, but she's very good at this kind of thing." He nodded. "I think I'm just going to wait and see how the movie goes." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. "I'm going to the gym, I'll be back in a little while."

"OK," she nodded. He stood up and walked out. She answered the email.

_Jack,_

_Don't worry about it. See you when on day one._

_Carmen_

* * *

"So," Leslie said sitting opposite PJ, as they waited for Bella and Gordon to get there. "How long have you worked for Bella?"

"Almost four years now," he said. "Since Gabriel was a baby." She nodded.

"Why aren't you with Gabriel's father right now?" She asked. He laughed.

"Um, Kevin usually gives me the time off," he shrugged. "Ordinarily I'd spend in with my family. But I didn't feel like that this time." She nodded. "You met Kevin right."

"Yeah, he was nice," she blushed. He looked at her.

"Oh," he said. "Right, yeah he has that appeal." She nodded.

"Well, I mean you must get it," she shrugged.

"Why would I get it?" He asked. She stopped.

"You're gay right?" She said. He looked at her. "Oh God, you're not. That's embarrassing."

"It's OK," he said. "Given my career a lot of people make that assumption." She laughed. "I think Bella's expecting us to get together." She laughed again. "That's not a proposition by the way, just a warning. Bella gets, um, ideas sometimes. It's best to just ride them out." She nodded.

"I see," she said. "I'm learning a lot about the Rileys that I didn't know before." He smiled. "And I mean, Jimmy and Julie helped raise me after my parents got divorced."

"Bella likes to say that Jimmy doesn't count," he grinned. She laughed again. "So you're crushing on Kevin, huh?"

"What?" She giggled, "no, I mean, why would you think that?"

"Yeah, I've been around these people for a good chunk of time," he grinned. "I've seen plenty of women come in and out, I know what the Kevin crush looks like." She smiled.

"Hi, we're late sorry," Bella walked in in a whirlwind. "Leslie, this is my husband Gordon."

"I'm supposed to tell you from my brother and dad that you suck," Leslie said shaking his hand.

"Ah," he nodded, "you're from Maine right?" She nodded. "The Patriots traded the pick that got me to the Ravens, they could have had me." She laughed.

"I'll tell them that," she said. "I don't happen to think you suck. I actually had a huge crush on you while you were playing at Notre Dame. Another thing I can't tell my brother, since he went to Michigan."

"God, your family must really hate me," Gordon grimaced.

"Not nearly as much as they hate my new boss," she shrugged. "Since he ruined everything by being with Stephanie so now she and Aaron can't get married."

* * *

Kevin sat on the edge of Gabriel's bed after tucking him in. The little boy looked up at his father.

"Daddy," he said.

"Yeah buddy," Kevin said.

"Do you get sad, when I'm not here?" Gabriel asked. Kevin looked at him.

"Yeah, I do," Kevin nodded, "I miss you a lot, so I do get sad."

"Do you miss Mommy too?" He asked. Kevin sighed.

"Yes," he said softly, "I do miss Mommy, a whole lot." Gabriel nodded.

"Who do you miss more, Mommy or Connie?" He asked. Kevin looked at him. "You do miss Connie, right?"

"What are you getting at here, dude?" Kevin said.

"I don't know," Gabriel said, "just, after the wedding Mommy got way happier. If you got married you'd be way happier."

"An excellent theory," Kevin nodded. "I'll think about that. I love you, sleep tight," he kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too Daddy," Gabriel said and yawned. Kevin walked out into the hallway and pulled out his phone.

Connie was sitting in the airport reading a magazine. She had to laugh at a paparazzi shot of Cal Callins and his fiancée Marissa at a café table. Her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She said answering it without looking.

"Hey," Kevin said on the other end. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Are you?" She laughed. "And why is that?"

"Look, Connie, I," he sighed, "when I said I wanted you back in my life, that was a huge cop out. And I understand if you don't want, I mean, after everything, and you have Henry and with Bella and Gabe it wouldn't be easy, but,"

"Kevin," she said, "if you're going to ask me, just ask me."

"Connie, I don't want you to go back to England," he said. "I miss you and I want to be with you. I want you to stay here and be with me. Would you?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. Elisa Admits To It

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys I appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Elisa Admits To It  
**

"Hello," Victoria smiled as Eddie opened the door.

"Um, hi," he said as she walked in and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come see you after Econ," she laughed. "Are you busy?" He smiled.

"Not too busy for you," he said and kissed her. He pushed her back into the bedroom. She giggled. "Oh I love that you ZBZ girls never wear pants." He spread her legs and pulled her underwear off.

"I love that you are always ready to go, whenever I want you," she said and they kissed again. "You're so hot." They kissed some more while he undid his fly.

"I've been thinking about you all week," he said, taking her top off. "I loved the way you said my name while I was in you." She whimpered as he nibbled on her neck. "Say my name now baby," he whispered. She moaned and he entered her. "Come on, Tori, say it."

"Oh Eddie," she groaned. "Oh God, yeah, oh." Eddie smiled relishing how good it felt. Before Victoria, he couldn't remember the last girl he was with sober. And she was gorgeous and willing and did not care that she was his second choice. She just wanted someone to go to bed with, and someone to escort her to Greek events. It was the perfect situation. When they were done he smiled as she lounged naked with her arms above her head.

"Happy?" He asked. She giggled. "If you're not, I'm happy to try again."

"No," she said, "I'm happy, but we can still try again in a little bit," he laughed. "Eddie," she said. He nodded. "If Ellie came in here right now and said she wanted you would you kick me out?"

"Tori," he groaned, "come on, you did this last weekend too, I don't want to talk about Ellie while we're in bed together." She laughed.

"Why?" She asked. "You're in love with her, and I know that." He smiled.

"Do you get how a distraction works?" He laughed. "I mean, aside from how awesome you are, the point here is so that I don't think about her when I'm with you."

"Mm," she nodded. "We do things differently on the UES, the mistress gets to talk about the wife all she wants." He laughed.

"Well, we Midwesterners are old fashioned that way," he said. "We like to keep things separate." She giggled.

"I see," she said. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I uh, actually have to go up to LA," he said. She looked oddly at him. "My grandparents are throwing some fancy black tie thing at their house in Beverly Hills, normally I'd get out of it, but my mom said they threatened to pull their part of my trust fund. And I like that money." She laughed. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I can introduce you as my girlfriend, we can tongue kiss in front of stuffy old people. It'll be fun." She laughed.

"I think your grandparents will be very impressed by me," she said. "I did graduate from Forrester Seminary and I am in the New York social register."

"Yeah, they'll like that," he said and they kissed softly.

* * *

"Well, of course we're glad you're staying," Claire Vanderbilt said as Connie sat opposite her parents. "I mean, we hated that you lived so far away." Logan frowned at her.

"What Daddy?" Connie asked. He sighed.

"Connie, I just feel like this is coming out of nowhere," he said. She frowned. "I mean, we like Kevin, you know that, we always have." She nodded. "But I don't think you realize what a big commitment this would be."

"You mean because of Gabriel?" She said. He nodded. "Dad, I love Gabe, and it's not like I'm not already a part of his life because of Gordon."

"What about Henry?" Claire said. Connie sighed. "I'm just wondering how you two left things. I'm not saying that you,"

"I love Henry," Connie said. "Of course I do, but, I mean, Mom, you understand, it was never quite right, it was never how I felt about Kevin." Claire nodded.

"I do understand that," Claire said softly. "I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"So, what?" Connie said. "You'd rather I just string them both along for a while, then?"

"Connie, that was uncalled for," Logan said. Connie shook her head.

"I thought that you'd be happy for me," she said softly. "This is what I want." She stood up and walked out and pulled out her phone and called Kevin.

"Hey you," he said. She could hear him smiling. "Look, I was thinking, maybe we should look for a place in New York. I could transfer to Fordham, we'd be closer to Gabe."

"Yeah, we should talk about that," she said. "Um, I was just talking to my parents."

"Which ones?" He laughed.

"Logan and Claire," she said. "They're concerned."

"I thought they liked me," he smiled.

"They do," she said. "I don't think it's about you." I'm not sure what it's about."

"Connie," Logan said walking over to her. "Can we talk?"

"Kev, I've gotta go," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Give them a break, huh? This is all a little fast."

"Sure, bye," she hung up and turned to her father. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Connie, it has nothing to do with Kevin," he insisted, "or the boy, it's," he sighed. "You're better than picking up your life to follow whatever man, and that seems to be what you've been doing. You moved to London for Henry and now you're moving back for Kevin, and it concerns me."

"Kevin can't move for me," she said. "He has a child to take care of, which would make a long distance relationship even harder." He sighed. "Dad, I've been trying to get over Kevin for years, and I never have. I thought that of all people you and mom would get that."

"We do," he said. "I just don't want you getting into something that you might not be ready for, that's all." She nodded. "What did Charlie and Connie have to say about it?"

"They were excited that I'd be back in the country," she shrugged. "And that it's Kevin who they love, and I'd be their step grandchild's step mother." He laughed. "Daddy, this is what I want."

"OK," he said. "Are you getting married?"

"We're taking it slow," she shrugged, "seeing what happens."

* * *

"Where are Anne and Marissa today?" Carmen asked Cal as they both put robes on between takes.

"Um, well, Marissa is staying in LA," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "She got this really awesome movie opportunity." She nodded. "And she wouldn't be here today anyway, because and I quote Anne here, 'Why on earth would she want to watch you and Carmen writhe around naked in a bed at the Plaza?'" Carmen laughed.

"It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be," she admitted. Cal laughed.

"I think you're alone there," he said. "It was plenty awkward for me."

"Clearly, I'm just much more talented than you then." She flipped her hair.

"I've been saying that for years," he shrugged. She looked at him. "You were always going to be a star Carmen." She looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's OK," she shrugged. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately, that's all." She looked at him.

"Carmen, come on," he sighed. "You can't do this."

"I didn't mean," she shook her head. "I've just been thinking about it. You haven't been?"

"No of course I have been," he sighed. "Just, you know, it's complicated. And I love Marissa, and we're getting married." She nodded. "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Of course not," she said. "I just thought you deserved to know I've been thinking about us. That's all." He smiled. "If we hadn't broken up when we did, do you think you would have gotten with her before we broke up?"

"No," he shook his head. She looked at him. "Marissa wouldn't have stood for it. She's not that kind of girl. Also, after watching Anne and Hunter tear each other up for so long, I don't know that I could ever cheat."

"I'm always afraid that I'll do it again," she said. He looked at her.

"Carmen, we were kids," he said softly. "You were sixteen, and I left. Is everything OK with Terry?"

"I sort of um," she sighed. "Look, I'm only telling you this because I have no one else to tell OK? Please don't judge me."

"No judgment," he nodded. "You forget my family, Carmen. I'm good at no judgment." She laughed.

"Jack came on to me," she said. He went to talk, "you can't say 'I told you so' either, and I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I might," she sighed. "He's brilliant, OK? And I like him, and Terry and I are going in really different directions." He looked at her.

"You shouldn't," he said. She looked back at him. "Carmen, it wouldn't be good for you. The press might never get it, but the town would, and when he got bored and moved on, which he will because that's the kind of guy he is, you'd be labeled as the girl who sleeps her way up and it would kill your career." She swallowed. "Plus, again, knowing my family as I do, Anne's one big regret is Shawn Miller. Jack would be your Shawn." She smiled. "Do you want to come to RDC with me today? The summer line just got to the store, and the FIT slaves want me to try on the white linen pants."

"Tammy went 20s again?" She said. He nodded. "And you still model?"

"Only when the cute interns beg me," he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "It'll be fun."

"OK," she nodded, "Yeah, I'll come."

* * *

"Hey," Victoria breezed into Elisa's room. Elisa looked at her. "Sorry, um, can I borrow your black Fendi clutch?"

"Why?" Elisa asked sitting up.

"Because I'm going with Eddie to this benefit thingy at his grandparents," Victoria said. "And it'll look awesome with the dress I bought." Elisa looked at her.

"You're going to Seattle?" She asked. "If it's anything for Annemarie, you don't want Fendi, she's way more granola than that."

"Seattle?" Victoria said. "No it's in Beverly Hills."

"Wait?" Elisa said. "Allie's parents? His mom's?"

"I guess," Victoria said. Elisa frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elisa said. "It's just I've never even met them." Victoria looked at her. "Yeah, of course you can borrow the bag."

"OK," Victoria said. "You are OK with this me and Eddie thing right? I mean, you said you were."

"I totally am," Elisa nodded. "I was just surprised."

"Sure," Victoria said. "What are you up to this weekend?"

"I'm actually going up to LA too," Elisa shrugged. "Um Marissa needs a plus one for something, and Cal's in New York."

"That'll be fun," Victoria said. "Walking a red carpet with Marissa." Elisa laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Elisa nodded going into her closet and handing her the purse. Victoria walked out. Elisa pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hi, Ellie," Bella picked up. "What's going on?"

"Eddie's taking my sorority sister who he's fucking to Allie's parents' house," Ellie said.

"What?" Bella said. "Not to Annemarie's? You must have heard wrong!"

"I didn't," Elisa sighed.

"I've only even met Allie's parents like twice," Bella said. "The Coles hate them!"

"Yeah, well," Ellie said softly

"Mother fucker," Bella said. "I could call him and yell at him. Tell him to get his head out of his ass."

"No, that's not what I want," Ellie laughed. "I just wanted to whine." Bella laughed. "How's Gabe?"

"He's good," Bella smiled. "We're interviewing at fancy pre schools. Which even Grandpa Tom is completely against." Ellie smiled. "How's Jaime?"

"She's amazing," Ellie said. "I'm a mess and my mom's a mess, but she's so at peace with it." Bella smiled. "Bella, is it wrong that I don't want him but I don't want him with anyone else?"

"You're asking the wrong girl," Bella said flopping on the couch. "I've had another man's baby and married someone else and I still don't want anyone else to have Eddie." Ellie smiled. "Except maybe you."

"OK," Elisa said. "I love him, Bella."

"I know you do," Bella said. "But I don't think anyone can blame you for wanting to be on your own right now. Don't be a stranger, and I will fly out there and put my foot in his ass if you want me to." Ellie laughed.

"Thanks," she whispered and hung up.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. Downspin

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, keep it going. Here's this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Downspin  
**

"So where are we going?" Elisa asked changing into a simple blue satin dress she'd plucked from Marissa's closet. Marissa laughed.

"Some benefit in Beverly Hills," Marissa sighed. "As much as I don't want Jaime gone, Josh needs to get back to work, his replacement keeps saying I'll go to this stuff and it's so boring."

"Weird," Elisa said. Marissa looked at her. "What's the benefit?"

"The Sanders Foundation," Marissa said. Elisa choked on the wine that they were drinking. "You OK?"

"That's Eddie's grandparents." Elisa said. "He's bringing Victoria to it. They're going to think I'm insane."

"You have to go, you promised me," Marissa said. "If I go alone I'll have to talk to the Disney Channel idiots all night instead of for five minutes." Elisa groaned. "Besides, I know Victoria, and I know people like this and you will be way more impressive than her."

"Maybe," Elisa sighed. "I just don't understand, Eddie and went out for two years, and I brought him to California a bunch of times to visit Jaime and Josh and he never even offered to introduce me to them. And now, some girl he's slept with twice gets to meet them? It doesn't make any sense."

"Boys don't make any sense," Marissa said. "Sometimes, they tell you for years that they're over someone and then poof, all of a sudden they take her to private fashion shows at the New York boutique, meanwhile their fiancée is fighting with wedding planners all summer so that when he gets back from his 'next level' movie with his stupid exotic ex, you can get married or not because he's probably still in love with her anyway." She plopped down on the bed.

"Whoa," Elisa said. "How long have you been holding on to that?" Marissa sighed. "Mari, Cal loves you. He's just, you know, Cal, and some PA was probably mean to Carmen so he wanted to cheer her up and gave her some free RDC clothes." Marissa laughed.

"Right," Marissa said. "Once we had this nightmare guest director who made me cry and he bought me a pair of Manolos."

"Yes," Elisa said. "It's like that." Marissa laughed. "What you two have is really special, don't throw it away."

"He's leaving the show," Marissa whispered. "Next season, for the premiere, he's going to guest and it's going to be Brian leaving Faith at the altar."

"Um, awesome!" Elisa said. "You guys have like the best soap writers ever." Marissa laughed. "He's leaving the show, not you."

"It feels the same," she whispered. Elisa looked at her. "He's going to outgrow me, Ellie, he's always been, he's way more talented than I am."

"A marriage between a movie star and a TV can work." Elisa insisted. "Like, Kevin Bacon and Kyra Sedgewick, they make it work." Marissa laughed. "And you're so much prettier than Kyra."

"Thanks," Marissa said. "Let's go." She popped up.

* * *

"I made you a picture," Gabriel said handing a drawing to Bella, who smiled and picked him up. "Mommy," he mumbled.

"Oh I missed you so much," she said. Gabriel giggled.

"I missed you too," he said. "Daddy, you missed Mommy too, right?" He asked.

"You bet," Kevin nodded. "Hey Riley."

"Hi Kev," she nodded. "Gabriel, sweetie, go out to the car. PJ's there."

"OK," Gabriel squirmed in her arms and she put him down.

"So," she said quietly. Kevin nodded. "You and Connie got back together."

"Yes we did," he smiled. "How's that your business?" She rolled her eyes. "We're taking it slow, we're not moving in or anything, we're just seeing how things go."

"Sure," she nodded. "Um, listen, I'm happy for you and Connie, and everything, but I need to know," she swallowed. "You need to make sure that she understands about Gabe."

"Connie does understand about Gabe, Bella," he said. "She's his step aunt or whatever." Bella sighed.

"Kevin," she said softly. "Come on don't be a pain in the ass. It's not the same and you know it. Gabriel loves Connie and you," she sighed. "If it doesn't work, and she goes away…"

"I get it," he said softly. "Yeah," she hugged him. "Bella, look at me," he lifted her chin. "I want to be closer to Gabe. I've been thinking about changing law schools. Going to Fordham."

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded. She hugged him tightly. "Yeah," she nodded. "I'd like that." He laughed. "I should go." She walked out and got in the car. "So, what was your favorite part about your visit with Daddy?"

"We went to the Smithonian and I saw rocket ships," Gabriel said. "Also Connie came over a lot."

"Did she?" Bella mumbled. PJ looked at her. "That's great sweetie."

"Deep breaths," PJ teased. "Hey, buddy," he said. "Are you ready to pick a preschool, man?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel nodded. "Are you still going to be around when I go to preschool? Because Sadie James said that her nanny went away when her brother went to pre school."

"I'm not going anywhere," PJ said. Bella smiled.

* * *

"Is this a game to you?" Cal shouted. "This is my life, Sam!"

"What did you expect, Tony?" Carmen laughed back at him. "Did you expect us to run into the alley in the rain to look for the cat? I wanted you," she sat down, "and I get what I want. I didn't make you fall in love with me."

"Didn't you?" He asked, taking her face in his hands. "It wouldn't have been fun for you if I hadn't fallen in love with you." He looked at her. "You like to play with fire, Sam. One of these days, you're going to get burned."

"Don't you wish," she smiled and pushed away from him. "You can go now."

"You won't get her too, Sam," he smiled. "You can try, but you won't." He closed the door.

"Cut," Jack called out. Carmen shivered. "You cold babe?"

"A little," Carmen admitted. It did help her get into the character, wearing the barely there lingerie for Sam, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. A PA walked over and put a fuzzy robe around her shoulders. "Thanks," she said. Cal walked back in and smiled at her. "I think we got it, don't you Jack?"

"Sure," Jack said. "You feel good on it Cal?"

"I do," Cal nodded. Jack nodded and walked away. "Wow, Anne put the fear of God in him, huh?" He chuckled. "And you won't even sign with her. So ungrateful Mendoza, I can't even,"

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully. She'd been grateful for the report that she and Cal had now struck up. It was playful and friendly and comfortable, and it really hadn't occurred to her until she'd had it back how much she had missed Cal. "I probably will sign with her. She is amazing Cal, you're really lucky."

"She almost pushed me away from this part because she was worried that I'd be distracted by you," he said. She looked at him. "I know, but it's Anne, you know how she gets."

"Sure," she said. "Well, I'm going to put some clothes on, do you want to get something to eat? Terry's working tonight and I'll be lonely otherwise."

"Couldn't let you bet lonely," he laughed and nodded. "Why don't you come to the house? You can have your room from the summer you lived with us because Anne is at Hunter's."

"I'll come for dinner," she said, "but I think sleeping over would be a little much." He nodded.

"You're right," he said and hugged her again. "You were great tonight, honey."

"You too," she said and walked out. Jack walked over to Cal.

"So it wasn't the boyfriend," he said. Cal raised his eyebrows. "She just wasn't it to me."

"Nothing's going on between me and Carmen," Cal said. "She just wasn't into you, period."

"How's your sister doing?" Jack asked.

"OK, dude, she really wasn't in to you," Cal laughed. "See you tomorrow Jack." He walked out.

* * *

Anne lay on her and Hunter's bed, kissing him softly.

"Hunter, I have to go," she said softly.

"Where?" He said. She sighed.

"I have to go to this thing for the PR Firm," she said. He groaned.

"You don't even work there anymore," he said. She sighed.

"But I still have friends there," she said simply. "I said I'd go, I have to now."

"And why can't I go?" He asked. "I could network, maybe your dad could give me a job. I could be a publicist."

"You're too nice," she said and kissed him. "And I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go." He frowned.

"Oh," he said. "I get it." She looked at him. "So say hi to Shawn." She sighed.

"Hunter, stop, OK?" She whispered and kissed him. "I love you. And yeah, Shawn's going to be there and I don't want you to punch him in the face again." Hunter laughed.

"He asked for it," he said.

"Yes, he said, 'hello, Anne, it's good to see you,'" she nodded. "Them's fighting words." He sighed. "I love you." She kissed him. "You should write tonight." He nodded. "I won't be late."

"Better not be," he muttered. They kissed softly. "Don't go." She laughed.

"If I stick around for another minute, I won't," she said and walked out.

* * *

Later Anne walked into Mike's, the newest lounge in the Gaffney family empire, which was opening tonight. Denise was going to be playing, and she walked right up to the bar.

"Hey cuz," TJ walked over to her.

"Hey," she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Being the dutiful boyfriend," he said and chugged his drink. Anne looked at him. "Where's Hunter?"

"Um, at home," she said. "I didn't want a repeat of the time he punch Shawn Miller in the nose."

"Oof, yeah," TJ laughed. "Is Cal coming?"

"I told him he should," she shrugged. "He's totally thrown himself into this movie though." TJ nodded. "You don't care."

"I really, don't," he laughed. "I'm sorry." She shrugged. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged. "How's Steph? I mean with Jaime and everything?"

"She hanging in there," he shook his head. "She's been dancing a lot which is good, I'd be more worried if she wasn't." She nodded.

"Sure," she whispered and looked as Shawn walked in. She couldn't help losing her breath a little, thinking of rushed moments of pleasure in that tiny studio apartment during their summer together. "I'll be right back." She walked away.

"Poor Hunter," TJ shook his head and Stephanie walked over. "Hey you."

"Hey," she said. "So do you want to dance with me?"

"Gene's here," he said. "Wouldn't you rather dance with him?"

"No," she kissed him softly. "I'd rather dance with you." He smiled and pulled her close. "Jaime should be here."

"I know honey," he said. "Come on, we'll dance." She smiled.

* * *

"Hey Miller," Anne walked over to Shawn.

"God," he muttered, "you're determined to get me killed, walking over here dressed like that."

"Hunter's not here," she said. "I just wanted to say hello," he smiled.

"OK," he nodded. "Hello then." She laughed. "How's LA?"

"It's good," she said. "I saw you on SNL," she nodded. "You were very charming in your Digital Short." He laughed.

"I thought you'd like it," he said. She smiled. "God you really do look great, Anne. I heard about Cal's movie, that's a hell of a risk for him. Seems much more like something you would do."

"Yeah," she said, "I actually tried to talk him out of it." He looked at her. "I know, shocking."

"So where is Hunter?" He asked.

"At home," she said simply.

"Wait," he stopped. "Are you living with him?" She sighed. "Whoa, that's really huge." She nodded.

"It is," she said. "It's also new, and scary," he looked at her. "And I haven't said that out loud yet."

"Well," he shrugged. "We could always say things to each other that we couldn't say to other people right? That's kind of all we had."

"We also had awesome sex," she said. He laughed. "Where are you living these days?" He smirked at her.

"I'm out of that studio in Morningside Heights if that's what you're after," he said. She nodded and ran two fingers up his lapel. "Anne, what about your boyfriend?"

"Hunter owes me one," she shrugged. "Are you in?"

"I've never been out," he whispered and she kissed him.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing!**


	18. Patterns

**A/N: Keep reviewing and keep writing. After this story the Littles will live on. (I can't let go. I've given up trying) It will be in a very different way and we'll be heading back to Eden Hall, via Adelle Germaine (Daughter of Guy and Gabrielle), Aileen Vanderbilt (Elena/Brad), Mario Mendoza (Son of Luis/Olivia), and Casey Conway (Charlie/Connie). I already started writing it, and I'm happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 18: Patterns  
**

Anne smiled sitting on Shawn's couch as he poured them drinks. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello," he said, she started kissing his neck. He took her waist softly. "I missed you," he said before brushing his lips against her hair. She looked up at him.

"So stop missing me," she said softly. He smiled and turned around and pushed her against the wall, putting her hands above her head. They kissed again. "Remember the first night we met, in the green room in LA?" He laughed.

"You were a baby," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed.

"You were thinking you wanted me," she said.

"I was definitely thinking that," he said. "I'm thinking that now." She giggled. Her phone buzzed. "Do you wanna get that?"

"No," she said and kissed him again.

* * *

Cal was standing at the party waiting as it rang. TJ and Steph were both staring at the floor.

"When did she leave?" He asked. Steph looked at him. "Was she alone?"

"Come on, Cal," Steph said. "She's a big girl." He looked at her.

"It was Shawn wasn't it?" He asked. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Dude," TJ laughed. "It's Anne. She was due for a terrible decision." Cal laughed. "Besides wasn't Hunter sleeping with Elisa for like two years or something? He owes her one."

"The logic in your family truly astounds me," Stephanie shook her head. "How's Carmen doing, Cal? Gabby was asking about her last time we talked."

"She's doing pretty well," Cal nodded. "I think the movie's going to be good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Steph said. "I'll report."

"Stephie," Gene came over and grabbed her hand. "Hey Cal," then he spun Steph. "Dance with me."

"Gene, no," she shook her head. "I've danced all night, I need a breather." He pulled her close. "Gene," she cautioned.

"TJ, talk to your woman," Gene said. "Make her understand that she cannot stop the rhythm!"

"You can't stop the rhythm Steph," TJ grinned.

"Did my brother give you tequila?" Steph asked. Gene grinned.

"Come on," he said dragging her to the dance floor.

"How are you OK with that?" Cal asked. TJ laughed.

"They just dance," TJ shrugged. "Do you get uptight every time Marissa has to kiss another guy on camera?"

"Kind of," Cal nodded. TJ laughed. "Why don't you marry her?"

"Because she's not ready," TJ said. "We've talked about it. She's just getting her career back on track, and she's not ready. I'm going to though."

* * *

At the party at the Sanders's house Elisa glanced around while Marissa talked to some industry people. She recognized the party's hosts right away, a man who looked almost exactly like Eddie and a woman who looked like his mother. She swallowed grabbed a glass of champagne off of a tray and took a swig. She walked over with her best sorority sister rush smile on.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders," she said. Mrs. Sanders looked at her. "I'm sorry, you don't know me, my name is Elisa Riley, I'm,"

"Oh," Mrs. Sanders said. "Of course dear, you're Edward's little girlfriend. He mentioned he was bringing someone tonight. Where is he?"

"Oh, no," she said. "I'm not here with Eddie. We're not together anymore, I actually came here with a friend. I just wanted to introduce myself." Mrs. Sanders smiled.

"Ellie," Eddie walked over. "Hello, Grandma." He kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Marissa," Elisa explained, "she needed a plus one because Cal is,"

"In New York," he nodded. "Of course." She shrugged. Victoria then walked over. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Victoria Davenport, Tori, these are my grandparents."

"It's nice to meet you," Victoria said softly. "Elle, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Neither did I," Elisa said. "It was nice meeting you." She walked away.

"I thought the Riley girl had brown hair," Mr. Sanders said.

"That was Bella," Eddie nodded. "She um, I dated Elisa after her. They're cousins."

"Well then," he nodded. "That explains that." He walked away.

"It was nice meeting you Veronica," Mrs. Sanders said walking away as well.

"It's Victoria," Victoria called after her.

"Amazing that my mom moved away when she was 15 and never came back right?" Eddie said. She laughed. "Why is she here?"

"I honestly think she didn't know," Victoria said. "She does favors like this for Cal and Marissa all the time, when one of them needs a date to something she steps up." He nodded. "I'm going to get some food." She walked over to the buffet, and noticed Elisa sipping another glass of champagne. "Careful Elle, we don't want a repeat of last year's bridge night."

"Shouldn't you be watching the carbs, Tori?" Elisa said. "We have spring rush next week." Victoria smiled. "You are the rush coordinator, just looking out for ZBZ."

"Thanks Pres," Victoria said. Elisa smiled.

"Ellie," Marissa walked over, "hi Tori, I need you." She grabbed Elisa's arm. "OK, so the guy I lost my virginity to is here, and he can like smell when Cal's not around so we need to make an early exit."

"You didn't lose your virginity to Cal?" Elisa asked.

"Um, no," Marissa said. "He lost his virginity to me." Elisa laughed. "Anyway, we can go."

"I can't," Elisa said. Marissa sighed. "Mari, he's here with her, and he shouldn't be. He should be here with me." Marissa looked at her. "Help me." Elisa pouted. "Please?"

"Fine," Marissa said. "I know, in season 2, when Gemma wanted to win back Darren, she and Faith did a strip tease. So we could do that."

"Oh God," Elisa said. "I always forget that you weren't socialized normally." Marissa frowned. "In real life we don't strip at fancy parties."

"OK," Marissa said. "You could just tell him how you feel." Elisa looked at him across the room. "When I met you, you and Eddie were fighting because he asked Bella to marry him. And I remember, Cal asked you why you didn't just break up with him, and you said, 'Because I can't imagine my life without Eddie.'" Elisa nodded. "You've had life without him for three years, Elle, and now you're right back. What's the life that you imagine? Is he in it or not?"

"He is," Elisa said.

"Tell him so," Marissa said. "Tonight, because you look super hot, and that is something that my not normal socialization taught me is always good." Elisa laughed.

* * *

Anne slipped into the apartment holding her shoes in her hand, she swallowed when she heard Hunter clear his throat.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hi baby," she slid into his lap.

"So," he said. "Cal called."

"Oh," she said. He nodded. "I'm going to kill him." She slid off.

"Really?" He said. "You sleep with Shawn Miller, and Cal's the bad guy for giving me a heads up?" She looked at him.

"I love you," she said. "I just, I needed to even things up." He looked at her.

"Almost two years ago," he said, "I got drunk and spent the night with an old friend who means a lot to me, and you decided tonight to go home with some guy you used to boink to get back at me for it?"

"Elisa is not just an old friend," she said. "She was in love with you, and you knew that, and it wasn't just once like you always said, I'm not stupid." She threw her shoes across the room and then fell down on the couch. Hunter looked at her.

"Why do we this to each other?" He asked. She closed her eyes and started crying.

"I love you," she said. "I do, I just," she sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for this, for living together, and everything."

"Why didn't you just say that?" He asked. She swallowed.

"Because," she said, "I'm so glad that you decided to stay in the country and that I can come visit you and, I didn't want to say I wasn't ready for that, because then I thought you'd change your mind and go again." He kissed her softly.

"See, all of this could have been avoided if you just said that," he said. She curled up into a ball and she put her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we need to take a break."

"Maybe," she said softly.

* * *

Eddie was walking down the hallway when he got pulled into one of the off side rooms. Ellie was standing in front of him.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" He said. "I mean, why are you here?"

"Marissa," she said, "when I found out what it was, I didn't want to come, but I promised her." He nodded. "I'm glad I came though." She bit her bottom lip and grabbed his tie and kissed him.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted pushing her away. She stared at him. "Ellie, I can't, I'm here with Victoria." She looked at him.

"I know," she sighed. "I know, God, I just," she looked at him. "I love you, and I mean, I," she looked at him. "I hate that you're with Victoria, and when you moved here, I was so pissed at you," he nodded, "the more I thought about it, the more angry I got. Because I missed you, and I've always missed you. I was with Hunter and Clark and a bunch of other guys and I was never happy." He looked at her. "The last time I was happy in a relationship was the summer before my senior year, when we were together."

"You're infuriating, Elisa Riley," he shook his head. "When I want you, you can't be bothered. And the minute I turn my head," he laughed. "This is Connie all over again."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Because again you said that you'd wait for me and you didn't." He looked at her. "I want to be with you. And why did you bring Victoria to meet your grandparents? Do you know how much that sucked for me?"

"I brought Victoria here," he said, "because the Sanderses are terrible people, and I don't care what she thinks. I never brought you here because I didn't want to put you through it. If you think that I'd even for a second consider introducing Victoria to Annemarie," he shook his head. "She throw a piece of driftwood sculpture at me." Elisa laughed. "Or that I'd let Victoria meet Aunt Elena and Aileen?" She smiled. "Who by the way is starting Eden Hall next year."

"God, really?" Elisa said. "That's so weird." He laughed and kissed her. "So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that I'm going to be here," he said, "with you, whatever comes next." She kissed him again.

* * *

Bella woke up in the morning with Gabriel flopped on top of her and Gordon snoring. She laughed and pushed her son over to stand up and then Gordon woke up.

"Morning," she said.

"Mm," he said. "This is cozy." She laughed. "I'm glad he's back though." She nodded and leaned down and kissed him. "Are you OK?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said. He nodded. "Apparently, Kevin's thinking about moving up here, to be closer to Gabe."

"To be closer to Gabe?" He said. She looked at him. "Sorry, I just have to be doubly protective now. You're my wife, and he's dating my sister." She laughed. "I just don't want you or Connie or Gabe to get hurt."

"OK," she said softly. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you," she sat down. "You'd be OK with it right?"

"Yes, I would," he nodded. Gabriel stretched and then put his thumb in his mouth and kept sleeping. "It's what's best for Gabriel." She smiled and kissed him.

"You're amazing," she said.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing!**


	19. Fallen

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. One more chapter after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Fallen  
**

"Gordie!" Seventeen year old Casey Conway squealed as her older brother hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said. "I'm glad you came to visit. How's junior year going?"

"Good," she nodded and looked around. "Where's Gabriel, I wanted to see him too?"

"Gabriel is with his father this weekend," he shrugged. "You'll see him when you visit our sister."

"Cut Connie slack, Gordie," Casey said. "I know you don't trust Kevin, I mean, he did get your wife pregnant. But I for one am glad that she's not still in England, even though Henry was really cool." Gordon laughed.

"Hi Casey," Bella walked in and hugged her sister in law. "I'm running to class, but if your brother gets too boring call me." Casey nodded. "How's the squad?"

"Leigh," Gordon said, "don't bug Casey about cheerleading, unlike your family, our lives don't revolve around the Eden Hall athletic department."

"Ignore him," Casey said. "The squad's great and I'm captain next year."

"Oh that's awesome," Bella said. "We'll catch up tonight, alright, love you." They hugged again. Gordon looked at her.

"I'm so glad you married Bella," Casey said. "Connie said that Jada girl was weird." Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you Casey, I appreciate that."

"No problem," Casey said. "Can I go shopping with your credit card?"

"You need to stop talking to my wife," he pointed at her. "And steal money from Connie, hers is all unearned and trust fundy, where as I get sacked and have earned mine."

* * *

Elisa walked down stairs to head to class and looked at her phone as it rang. She saw Hunter's name flashing and ignored the call. For one thing, she was too happy about Eddie to even think about Hunter, for another, she knew she had to simply purge him and all of that from her life.

"Elle," one of the other sisters walked over to her. Elisa smiled. "Um, listen, I was talking to Tori about spring elections."

"Well," Elisa said. "Most of the board is juniors, so everyone's going to be defending their spots. And Tori was a great rush chair, she'll get elected again."

"Yeah," she said. "Um, she's not running for rush chair, she's running for president."

"What?" Elisa said. The sister shrugged and Elisa marched back upstairs and opened Victoria's door.

"Hi Ellie," Victoria said. Elisa crossed her arms. "What's up?"

"You're running for president?" Elisa said.

"Yeah," Victoria nodded. "See, I was thinking that I was really bored of being rush chair and pledge educator, so I'd try for president."

"Victoria," Elisa said. "We've been planning this since we were pledges, our two year reign making ZBZ the best ever."

"Right," Victoria nodded. "But I think that no one wants a boyfriend stealing skank to be the president of the house." Elisa leaned against the door frame. "I'm over him, I don't care, you should go after Eddie, Tori, you two would make a great couple."

"I know what I said," Elisa sighed, "and I'm sorry, OK? I just sort of fell back in love with him."

"Whatever," Victoria said. "I think if you still want to be a part of the board you would do awesome as social chair. Oh except that Clark's still not talking to you which would keep us from mixing with Lamda Chi. I knew you being such a slut would be a problem for the house eventually."

"Clark and I never stopped talking," she said. "He's actually really happy for me and Eddie. And if you're bored with the pledges maybe you should run for social chair."

"I don't think so," Victoria shrugged. "Oh, and if you get bored or restless or whatever you call it, Anne and Hunter broke up. But I'm sure you knew that because I'm sure he's called."

"They broke up?" Elisa said softly. Victoria nodded. Elisa was quiet. "Do you know why?"

"Because Anne's an idiot and she slept with Shawn Miller again," Victoria shrugged. Immediately the iciness melted between them. "She's really broken up."

"He's been calling me for four days," Elisa sat down, "I haven't picked up or called him back."

"That's probably for the best," Victoria said. "I really liked Eddie, Elle."

"I know," Elisa said softly. "I am sorry. It just kind of happened."

"I know," Victoria said. "I guess I could switch to social chair." Ellie laughed.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll be back later." She hugged her. "I have to go to class." She walked out and pulled her phone out. She dialed.

"Hey beautiful," Hunter purred.

"Don't," she said softly. "I'm really sorry that you and Anne broke up. I got back together with Eddie. I don't want you in my life right now Hunter."

"Elle, come on," he said. "I just,"

"No," she said. "Because, I'll do something stupid and I'll ruin something really good, and you'll go back to Anne when you work out whatever it is this time, and I'll be broken hearted and alone again and I won't do that. Not again. I'm done."

"Right," he said. "I'm sorry, it's just my girlfriend cheated on me and I could really use my best friend right now!"

"Then call Cal," she said. "Because I can't be that friend for you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend now," she said simply. "And when I'm that friend for you we have sex." He sighed. "Hunter, I love you and I wish I could be there for you, but I just can't. It's not fair to me, OK?"

"OK," he nodded. "Sure, yeah," he said. "So you're back with Eddie, huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I have to go, I have a class." She hung up and walked in to the building where her class was.

* * *

Bella sat in a restaurant opposite Dean, who was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. "I should be home with my husband and kid and sister in law, and you should have told Penny that you were interviewing for a job out here."

"I can't do that," he shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked. "Did she finally come to her senses and dump you?" Dean looked at her.

"No," he said. "I'm not here for a job interview. I um," he swallowed. "Trina called me and said she wanted to talk." Bella raised her eyebrows. "She wanted to meet here because something about Jace, I didn't really follow."

"So you're going to see Trina?" She asked. He nodded. "You're an idiot, Dean, you could have told Penny that."

"Yeah," Dean said. "I know, and I should have, and I'm freaking out." She sighed. "How is Trina anyway?"

"Honestly?" Bella shrugged. "She's been great, she loves Yale, and she and Jace and doing really well, and her photography is amazing. I think her Uncle Dave is going to show her in his gallery and he doesn't do favors." He nodded. "But you are a junior features editor at the Chicago Sun-Times, and you're practically engaged to an amazing woman, and why on earth do you care?"

"Says the girl who talks to her ex seven times a day," he said. "I'm just curious what she wants to talk about, that's all."

"OK, Kevin and I have a child together," she said. "When you're done with Trina you should call Kevin and go see him by the way. He's your godson and he misses you."

"I have every intention of going to see Gabe," Dean nodded. "I miss him too. And I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. "And it'll be fine. I bet it's just that Jace is getting published in your paper or something and she wants to give you a heads up."

"I hope so," Dean shrugged. "Oh good, she's here now." Bella rolled her eyes, but Dean was stunned. He hadn't seen Trina in a while, and he'd expect to see the skinny girl he was in love with in high school, all long limbs and jeans and tee shirts. Instead the young woman standing in front of him looked poised and grown up. She was wearing a little black dress and heels. "Hi, Trina."

"Hi Dean," she kissed him on the cheek. "Bella, I didn't know you'd be here!"

"I didn't know you would be," Bella shrugged. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," she shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to Dean about Jace." Bella nodded.

"Thanks for dinner Dean," Bella kissed him. "Good to see you Trina." She hugged her cousin.

"Tell Gabriel I love him, OK?" Trina said. Bella nodded and walked out. "Hi."

"We did the 'hi' thing already," he said. She laughed. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I um," she sighed and sat down. "Dean, um, Jace got an internship at The Sun-Times."

"Awesome," he nodded. "He'll enjoy the archives. I did." She sighed.

"It's not in the archives," she said. He scrunched his face. "It's with features. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be uncomfortable, or anything."

"And we needed to have a secret drink to have that conversation?" He asked. "You couldn't have just called me."

"Well, the thing is, Jace asked me if I would be uncomfortable, and I said I had to think about it and he wouldn't say yes until," she started.

"I get it," he said. "Can't Claire or your father get him something better?"

"Jace is really proud," she explained. "He doesn't like taking help from my father or from Claire." Dean snorted. "And I don't know, I've gotten really into shooting architecture, so Chicago would be good for me."

"Whoa," Dean said, "wait, you'd go to Chicago with him for his internship?"

"Dean," she whispered. "Of course I am. And don't get all 'you didn't do that for me'" she shook her head. "I was sixteen." He nodded. "I miss you, Dean, and I was hoping that if I went to Chicago maybe we could find a way to be friends."

"Friends?" He said. She nodded. "Trina, you couldn't even tell your boyfriend we were meeting today. He'd not the only one with some pride." He stood up. "I don't feel weird about Jace interning in my department. But I don't think that we should try to be friends either."

"Dean," she sighed and followed him. "Come on, I mean did you tell your girlfriend that you were seeing me?" He sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't, you told her you had a job interview, or Bella was nagging you about Gabriel, right?"

"Right," he sighed. "I'd have to see how she felt about us being friends, Trina. I doubt she'd mind, Penny's not really that kind of girl, but I'd still."

"OK," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No pressure, Dean, really, I just didn't want you to be surprised when Jace showed up, and I wanted to make sure things weren't weird."

"They're a little weird," he laughed. She smiled. "What are you up to for the rest of the night?"

"Cal," she said. "He's filming here."

"I'd heard," he nodded. "With Carmen." She nodded. "Do you want me to come with you, it'll be just like high school." She laughed.

"That's OK," she said. "We'll talk soon OK?" She kissed him on the cheek and started to walk out.

"Trina," he called after he and she turned. "How did you know I was in features?"

"You're not the only one who can ask Bella what's up," she shrugged. "Bye Dean!" He smiled as she walked out.

* * *

"You've been quiet today," Eddie said as he and Elisa lay on his bed together.

"I talked to Victoria," she said softly. "She was pretty pissed at me." He nodded. "Then, it turns out Hunter and Anne broke up."

"So you're breaking up with me," he nodded. "I understand." She hit him in the chest and he laughed. "Did you talk to him?"

"Only to tell him that I couldn't talk to him," she shrugged. "I mean, I've been thinking a lot, and aside from the fact that I love you, he never treated me right? At least not since high school, you know?" He kissed her.

"I know," he said and her phone rang. "Is that him?" She looked at it.

"No, it's my mom," she said softly and answered it. "Hey,"

"Hi baby," Julie said on the other end, "I'm sorry to bother you, but um, I'm at the hospital." Elisa froze. "I just um, Jaime has a fever, and,"

"I'll be there," Elisa whispered. "Of course." She hung up. "I have to go."

"OK," Eddie said. "Do you want me to come with you?" She shook her head. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing!**


	20. Reckoning

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but it was kind of a crazy semester. One more chapter after this one, and then onto the next phase of the Littles...I swear.**

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Reckoning  
**

"Thanks for helping me move," Connie said, and Stephanie shrugged, ripping open a box. "Stephie, you don't think I'm being crazy, do you?"

"Honestly?" Steph shrugged. "No, I mean, if you and Kevin really think that you'll make each other happy, I'm happy for you. But you really," her phone rang. "Hold on," she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Stephie?" She heard Jimmy's voice. "Baby, are you alone?"

"No," she said, "um I'm with Connie, is everything OK?" He sighed. "Jimmy, you're freaking me out."

"Jaime um," he said softly. "It's over," he managed to say.

"I don't understand," Stephanie said.

"She was admitted to the hospital with a fever last night," he said. "She's on life support now."

"Oh God," Stephanie said. "Is Julie alright? What about Ellie? When's the next flight?"

"Steph," Jimmy said. "Please relax, OK? What we need right now is for you and Mikey to go to Maine, that's where the funeral is going to be, she's going to be buried with your parents." Steph swallowed. "Can you,"

"Anything that Julie needs," Steph said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and she hung up. Connie looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Connie asked.

"Jaime's dying," she said. "Like not in the vague way she was before. She's actually about to die. She's on life support." Connie looked at her. "I have to go to Maine, I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Connie said. "Of course you do. If you need anything let me know, OK?" Steph nodded and grabbed her purse and walked outside.

* * *

Anne was running down the street to get a coffee for Cal and a few of the others on the set that day.

"Anne?" She froze in her tracks hearing the voice behind her. She wondered if maybe she was losing it like Bella and was hallucinating. "God damn it, Callins, your ass is as fine as ever." She grinned and turned around and saw Kevin Reed standing there.

"You're a father," she said walking over. "You shouldn't talk like that." Kevin laughed and she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving here," he said. She looked at him wide eyed. "To be closer to Gabriel."

"Sure," she nodded. "Cal's filming a few blocks away." He nodded. "I'm his manager, but the PA's were busy hence the coffee."

"Ah," He nodded. "How are things?"

"Good," she said, "I mean, alright, Hunter and I are kind of broken up, so that sucks." He looked at her. "Um, Bella mentioned you and Connie got back together." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's um," he shrugged. "It's great actually." Anne nodded. "Sucks about you and Hunter though."

"Yes it does." She nodded. He grinned. "What?"

"Just that you're not ever going to be like other girls," he said. "Anyone else on the planet would be all, 'it's fine, it was mutual, I'm hanging in there.'" She laughed. "But not Anne Callins, a simple, it sucks will suffice."

"So you were looking to get back in with one of your exes and you went right to Connie," she sighed. "Can't say I'm not disappointed, I mean, Hunter and I broke up because I cheated on him with Shawn that would have been way more worth it with you." He looked at her. "Sorry that sounded stupid." He looked at her.

"You didn't sleep with that loser again did you?" He groaned. "Jeez, Anne, if you're going to make self-destructive decisions do it with strangers."

"Right," she laughed. "Yeah, so do you have Gabriel this weekend?"

"No, um, no I don't," he said. She grinned.

"So then do you want to get a drink or something?" She asked. He looked at her. "I get it if you're busy, but I'd like to catch up."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'd like that."

"Cool," she smiled. "Let me drop these off, you can come with me and then we'll go." He nodded and walked with her. She walked over to Cal's seat and handed him the coffee. He looked over and saw Kevin.

"Oh good," he nodded. "This is healthy."

"You're about to shoot a scene where Carmen removes her panties in a cab and shoves her tongue down your throat," she said. He rolled his eyes. "I ran into him. He's moving here so we're going out for a drink."

"Do not sleep with him," Cal instructed.

"He's with Connie again," Anne rolled her eyes. "I can't compete with that even if I wanted to." Cal sighed. "I'll be good."

"I hope so," he shook his head and she walked away. Carmen walked over wearing a simple black dress. Their characters were supposed to be leaving a black tie benefit.

"Is Anne with Kevin?" She asked. Cal nodded. "Wow, we're making out in a car with it leading nowhere, you said last night that Elisa is back with Eddie Cole, if Anne and Kevin do it on a couch, Hunter whines and Trina makes a sarcastic comment about it this would be just like high school." He laughed.

"Yes, it would," he nodded. "Anne got you coffee." She smiled. "Listen, um, my dad called earlier, and um, Elisa's grandma, the one we don't share, she's dying, she has been for a while, and she's actually going to die in the next few days which means I'll have to go back to California, just to make sure that Elle's alright. I told Jack, but I wanted to make sure you were OK, I know you and him,"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine. I'll just strategically make sure Terry's visiting any time I have to get naked." He smiled.

"Sounds good," he said.

* * *

Elisa sat quietly with her feet in the pool at her grandparent's house. Josh's nephew Casey sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?" He asked. She shook her head. "Do you want me to call that boyfriend of yours? What's his name, Clark?"

"I'm not with Clark anymore," she said softly. "I'm with Eddie, and I don't want him here." Casey nodded. "Is it over? Is that why you're here?"

"It's over," he nodded. "Your dad just called. Your mom's with Josh, he's not doing great." She wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to miss her," she whispered.

"Me too," he nodded and turned. Elisa sat with her feet in the water and took out her phone and called Hunter.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Jaime died," she whispered. "She died and you're not here!"

"I'm always here," he said. "Are you OK? Is Eddie with you?"

"I told him to stay away," she whispered. "I just can't. How are you?"

"I've been better," he said softly. "Do you want me to get on a plane? I will, I'll be on the next one!"

"No," she said, "no, um, we're going to Maine tomorrow, that's where the funeral is. She wants to be buried with my grandpa."

"Sure," he whispered. "I'll be there, then. I'm in Boston anyway."

"Yeah?" She said. "Um, Hunter, I'm sorry, I should have heard you out. I mean, I can't be with you, but we are supposed to be best friends right?"

"Right," he said. "You had every right to not hear me out. I've been awful these past few years, and, look, I just, I miss Anne, and I'm trying to figure this all out. But are you OK? I mean, I knew you knew this was coming, but still."

"It's hard," she said. "I'm by myself which is easier. I told Eddie I didn't want him here, and for once he's listening." He laughed.

"How are you two doing?" He asked. "Same old story? Mind blowing sex and distrust about Bella?"

"No," she laughed, "no, except for the sex. It's different this time, he's different, it's like he's all there, for once and it's nice. I didn't even realize how much I missed him. You know he doesn't drink now?"

"Really?" Hunter said.

"Nope," she shrugged. "He went on some kind of a bender after we broke up, and because of his family's history, he decided to stop."

"Wow," he said. "That is different." She smiled.

"Elisa," Casey called, "Marissa's here."

"Hunter, I gotta go," she said softly. "Mari's here."

"OK," he said. "I love you, call me if you need to talk."

"I will, I love you too," she hung up and stood up. Marissa smiled at her from the kitchen door and they hugged. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded, "yeah, it's just weird, you know?"

"I know," Elisa nodded. "You're coming to Maine right?"

"Yeah," Marissa said, "I called Cal and told him not to fly here tonight, is it OK if I go with you guys?"

"Of course," Elisa nodded.

"Where's Eddie?" Marissa asked, looking around.

"Not here," Elisa shook her head. "I'm not quite at the point where I want him around for this kind of thing." Marissa nodded. "My mom made lasagna last night when she couldn't sleep, do you want some?"

"Yeah, it sounds good," Marissa nodded.

* * *

Denise, Stephanie, TJ and Mike all sat in Julia's, the original location in Bangor.

"Do you remember when Jimmy bought this place," Stephanie asked. TJ laughed.

"Sure," he said. "I was still going through my moody sullen phase."

"That was just a phase?" Denise grinned. "I was under the impression that it was your personality."

"Oh no Denise, this was much worse than anything you ever saw," Stephanie shook her head. "All he did was mope and sit with the dog. It was awful."

"Mm, Ponyboy," Mikey nodded. "He was the only one who understood me."

"God you were lame," TJ shook his head. "Remember when we all used to sit in the freezer and eat ice cream?" They laughed.

"I can't believe Jaime's gone," Denise whispered. They were all quiet. "When I moved to California, and she found out my mom stayed behind, she was horrified and insisted on taking care of me."

"She had a lot of pent up Mommy guilt," Steph nodded, "after Julie and everything. That's why she was always so good to all of us." TJ put his arm around her. "Poor Julie, now she's an orphan like us."

"Yeah," TJ said. "Listen Aaron and Reese just texted me. I'm going to go pick them up, OK?"

"OK," she whispered and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and walked out.

"When are you two getting married?" Denise asked.

"When are you two having a baby?" Stephanie spit back and Mikey choked on his drink.

"Not anytime soon, that's for damn sure," he said.

"Wow," Denise nodded, "so I know your opinion on that." She stretched. "When are Davey and Eva getting here?"

"Sometime tomorrow," Mike shrugged. "She's going to call me from the plane."

"Good," Stephanie said softly. "I just want us all to be together again."

"I know baby," Mikey hugged her. "I know."

* * *

Anne giggled, sitting on Kevin's couch. He was telling stories about Gabriel. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"You're flirting," he grinned.

"I am not!" She insisted. "He sounds great."

"You must have been around him a little," he said. "You're family and everything."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Bella never exactly welcomed me into his life. I see him at Christmas or family reunions and stuff, but nothing beyond that." He nodded.

"So, you and Hunter broke up," he said. She nodded. "You two were always so epically bad for each other." She laughed.

"Until about six months ago he was still sleeping with Ellie," she said. "It was so messed up. How did you not kill me?"

"Anne, we were kids," he laughed. "Plus I'm hardly qualified to condemn anyone. My son is the result of a one night stand with my best friend's girlfriend and then I cheated on the mother of my child with you in a DC hotel room like some kind of,"

"Congressman?" She tried. He laughed.

"Yes," he nodded. "Exactly like that." Then the door opened. "Connie," he said. She crossed her arms.

"That is absolutely my cue to leave," Anne said. She hugged Kevin. "It was really good to see you. Don't be stranger. Hi Connie."

"Hello Anne," Connie said as she left. She stared at Kevin. "So, that's there."

"Cons, it's nothing," he shrugged. "We ran into each other and we wanted to catch up."

"So naturally you brought her back to your apartment," she nodded. "We're not in New York City, and there aren't a million coffee shops or bars to go to." He sighed.

"You're freaking out," he said, "over nothing."

"It's not nothing!" She said firmly. "I left my life for you Kevin. I left a man who I loved and who loved me! I left a job and everything in England, to come to here and be with you, and if that doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me, then fine, but don't," he kissed her.

"I swear," he said, "I want you and only you." She looked at him. "God, this is so not how I wanted to do this," he muttered and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a box and threw it to her. She caught it and opened it.

"This is an engagement ring," she said.

"Yuh huh, " he nodded. "I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner, maybe ask your dad for his blessing, but since you're being a pain in the ass, I have to do it like this." She laughed and kissed him.

"I love you," she said softly. "I have to go though, Julie Gaffney's mother died and I have to go to Maine to be with Steph and everybody."

"Sure," he said, "go be with your friends." She smiled and kissed him.

"We'll talk when I get back," she said. "I'm sorry I freaked." He squeezed her to him. "And yes." She whispered in his ear before walking away.

* * *

**Please Review, I swear I won't take so long to update next time.**


End file.
